First Impressions
by DannyFan66
Summary: Another story about how Niles and CC first met and how it may or may not explain the dynamic of the relationship they have later. N/CC and M/Sara then M/F Let me know what you think! - D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 1

Chastity Claire Babcock is a snobbish and overly refined teenage girl. Beautiful, with shoulder length pale blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she was raised by a less than attentive Nanny and a mother who believed that money and station were all that really mattered. Chastity is a classic beauty to be sure, but has a sharp wit and intelligence to match, much to the chagrin of her mother. Barbara Harris Babcock sought only to find the right marital match for her teenage daughter. While Chastity's father, Stuart Jefferson Babcock, felt differently, but was usually away on business leaving the bulk of the child rearing to his wife.

It was the summer after Chastity's cotillion and her parents thought she would benefit from a summer abroad. Chastity would be staying with her maternal grandparents, Lauren and James Harris, in a village just outside of London, England. Nana and Grampy, as Chastity called them, were far different from their daughter Barbara and decided that Chastity was far too much like her. They thought Chastity needed to let loose, have fun and learn about things other than which fork went with which course and what was considered proper behavior for a lady of society. She needed to learn how to be a teenager.

With that in mind, Lauren and James called upon their dear friends, Daniel and Elizabeth Brightmore. The Brightmore's lived about a mile up the road, were in their 60's and loved the idea of having young people around. Their Grandson, Niles, spent every summer with them, usually accompanied by his best friend Maxwell Sheffield. Niles and Max, twenty and seventeen respectively, spent most of their summer at the stables or swimming in the pond behind the house.

Niles was a broad shouldered, fit young man; boyishly handsome, full of life and mischief. Max was thin and classically good looking, but a little timid and reserved. They complemented each other well. Niles helped Max to loosen up and Max kept Niles from getting them into too much trouble. This would be a summer they would look back on fondly and sadly at the same time. It would probably be their last summer in the country. Niles was expected to start 'in service' with his parents. Joseph and Marie Brightmore were the Sheffield's Butler and Cook. Niles would serve as Maxwell's Valet. It was an unpleasant reality for the boys, but they swore an oath that their stations in life would never come between them as friends. They made no such pact about pretty blondes.

* * *

"Nana…I'm not sure I want to take riding lessons." Chastity balked at the suggestion.

Lauren Harris was the image of Chastity's mother, grayer perhaps, but still as forthright and serious when she needed to be. "Chastity Claire, I've already made the arrangements. There is another girl just your age staying with her parents in London for the summer…Sara Westerly. You and she will take lessons from the Brightmore's grandson. Niles is quite the able instructor, and you'll learn a great deal about horsemanship."

"But horses are so big and smelly. Not to mention…" Chastity leaned in to whisper to her grandmother so their driver wouldn't hear. "the mess they leave…behind."

"Manure, Chastity. It's called manure." Her grandmother corrected.

"Nana!" Chastity was mortified that her wonderful grandmother would use the word at all, let alone in front of a servant; unless of course it was the gardener and had something to do with roses. "How do you know I'll even like riding lessons?"

"Chastity," Her Nana sighed. "You are too much like your mother. I hate that she turned out that way, she's a snob and she hasn't served you well. Sara is every bit the society girl that you are and she still knows how to have fun and be a teenager. She'll be a wonderful influence on you."

Chastity pouted and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. "What about these boys…Niles and Max…are you so sure that they'll be a good influence on me?"

"Chastity Claire!" Her Nana nearly scolded. "I've practically watched those boys grow up. They are nothing if not gentlemen when it's called for. But, they still know how to have a little fun. Besides, Niles is hardly a boy anymore, he's practically a man, and he'll be your instructor. Trust me, Chastity, he's well respected in equestrian circles, and well decorated for his achievements on horseback."

"So he can ride a horse, how hard can it be?" Chastity tossed out.

Her Nana smirked at her. "Take care to remember that the first time you fall off."

"Very well, Nana…I'll be on my best behavior." Chastity sighed.

* * *

"So who are these girls that we're teaching this summer, Niles?" Max asked as he haphazardly combed the mane of the pretty white mare in preparation for the days lessons.

"We're teaching?" Niles raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Max, you have to comb in one direction. Ice Princess is very temperamental and if you get her mane in a mess you're the one who'll be riding her." Niles couldn't help but smile at his friend. Max was far less interested in the horses than in the potential 'girls' they would be spending the summer with.

"Ok, I'll be careful; sorry, Ice Princess." Max mocked an apology to the horse. "You still haven't told me about the girls."

Niles saddled the Raven, the black stallion he would be riding fro the day. "I don't know anything about them, Max. Sara is sixteen and here on vacation for the summer with her parents. They have a place in the city so she'll have to drive in everyday. The other girl, Chastity I think Gram said, is the granddaughter of the Harris' down the road. She's sixteen and staying with them for the summer."

"But what do they look like, Niles." Max nearly whined.

Niles rolled his eyes. "Didn't I say I don't know anything about them?"

Just then Niles' grandmother called him from the back patio of the house. "Niles! The girls have arrived."

"You stay here, saddle Jessie and Rain. I'll saddle Ice Princess when I get back with the girls." Niles dusted himself off a bit and headed out of the stables while Max saddled Jessie, and Rain.

Niles walked in the back door of the house and washed his hands in the sink before making his way into the front palor where he knew he grandmother would be regaling the girls with his riding prowess. At least, that's what she'd normally be doing. "Gram!" Niles called lightly as he approached so she could more quickly cover her boasting.

"Niles…these are the girls you'll be instructing this summer." Niles grandmother directed his already rapt attention to the two similar featured girls standing before him. "Sara Westerly, Chastity Babcock, this is my grandson Niles."

Niles was immediately taken and found himself just a little tongue tied. "Uhm…hello…it's nice to meet you both." He politely shook each of the girls hands. "If you're ready to begin, you can just follow me out to the stables and we'll get you both matched up." Niles immediately regretted his choice of words but decided it was better to let it go than try to correct himself.

Elizabeth couldn't remember ever seeing her confident and relaxed grandson flustered before and it shocked her just a little. "Daniel…" She entered the kitchen to speak with her husband as she watched Niles lead the girls through the yard to the stable.

"Yes, Love?" Daniel Brightmore, like all the Brightmore men, was handsome even in his 60's his reddish blonde hair had gone silver but his signature blue eyes still shone with the vibrancy of a much younger man.

"I believe our grandson is smitten." Elizabeth was a soft hearted woman. Matronly in her stature but amazingly quick witted. "I've never seen him so flustered before. In fact, I think he may have blushed."

"Niles!" Daniel was indeed shocked. "What's so special about these girls?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know…they're both lovely girls, well mannered and both from very good American families."

"Now, Lizzie, you know what I mean. Niles didn't get flustered because of their manners or upbringing. What do the girls look like?"

Niles grandmother kissed her husband's cheek. "You Brightmore men are all the same. They were both blonde with blue eyes. They just this minute walked through her, Danny, don't you try to tell me you didn't notice them."

"Well, if those are the girls you're talking about, I'd have to say it was the taller, more angular one. That girls got a fire in her…I can just tell."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 2

"Max!" Niles called as he stepped back into the stable. "These are the young ladies we'll be riding with today. Chastity Babcock and Sara Westerly, this is my friend Maxwell Sheffield." Niles seemed to find his confident voice again.

"Uhm…" Max nearly tripped over Rain as he made his way to properly greet the ladies. "I'm Max." He extended his hand to Chastity and then to Sara and they both shook it politely.

Niles couldn't help but smile at his friend. He saddled Ice Princess as Max chatted with the girls. When Niles finished he turned to the threesome. "Chastity, Sara…have either of you ridden before?"

"I have." Chastity smiled. It wasn't a lie really. She had ridden before. Chastity loved horses and spent a lot of time studying about them. Her mother didn't think a lady should actually 'ride' a horse. So, after only a few lessons, Barbara made CC take tennis lessons instead.

Niles smiled at her. "Ok, you can take Ice Princess then." Niles spoke softly to the horse. "Now, Princess, this young lady is new to riding…so you behave yourself." Then Niles turned and pulled Jesse over to the mount box. "Max can you help Sara get in the saddle and I'll help Chastity?" Max nodded slowly as Sara took the hand he offered to climb onto the mount box.

"Oh…I don't need any help, Niles." CC tucked her foot into the stirrup and tried to pull herself up. She was unsuccessful and nearly fell on her rear.

Niles stood behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "Oops…careful…we wouldn't want to break you on the first day." Niles helped her down and she turned in his arms.

"Thanks…I guess I got a little over confident." Chastity's hands rested on his chest.

Niles swallowed the lump that came up into his throat. "It's quite alright. Now…let's get up onto the box and try again. It takes a very experienced rider to mount like that."

No sooner were the words out of Niles' mouth than Max crashed to the ground attempting the same 'mounting technique. Niles shook his head. The girls tried to cover their giggles, and Max stood up and blamed the horse. "Rain…what's got you so skiddish?"

Niles winked at the girls and mounted Raven without aid of the box. "Sara, are you sure you're comfortable without a walker?"

"I'm fine, Niles. I'll just go really slowly. Max will stay with me…right?" Sara smiled at him.

Max looked like a deer in headlights. "Uhm…yeah…I'll stay back with Sara."

"Ok. For starters, we're just going for a nice little walk along the path. We need to make sure you are matched well…with the horses." Niles thought to himself. _"Smooth, Niles…really smooth. She's only sixteen, Niles. She's a student, Niles."_

"Uhm…Niles…" Chastity started. "Why did you need to know if I'd ridden before?"

Niles pulled Raven up next to Ice Princess. "Well, Ice Princess can be temperamental. She's beautiful, and graceful, and extremely well bred. But, she has a quick temper, angers easily, and would throw you as soon as look at you if you rub her the wrong way. She's usually needs a firm and confident handler. She seems to like you though."

Chastity looked at him briefly. "We have a lot in common. So…her full name is Ice Princess?"

"Her full name, when I show her is 'Her Majesty Ice Princess of Sir Niles' Heart'." Niles blushed a bit. "So I call her Princess for short or Ice Princess if she's in a mood." Niles winked.

"...Of Sir Niles' Heart?" Chastity asked behind a smirk.

Niles blushed and rolled his eyes as he nodded. "My grandmother's idea. She said that no one could possible love that horse like I do. No one could put up with her attitude. The 'Sir' just makes it sound better."

"I like it." Chastity dropped. "So Princess never gives you any trouble?"

Niles laughed. "I wouldn't say that. She's actually run me through some low branches, and has tried to throw me a few times. Mostly it was during her training. She even nipped me a few times. Ice Princess doesn't like being told what to do. But she knows I love her, so she takes advantage."

"And who might that handsome stallion be?" CC asked nodding at Raven.

Niles sighed. "This fellow is 'Her Majesty's Prince Raven."

"Her Majesty's?" Chastity frowned. "You don't mean the real her majesty, like Queen Elizabeth?"

Niles laughed lightly. "No…I mean 'Her Majesty'." And he nodded at Princess.

"Really? Why?" Chastity's eyes twinkled a bit when she laughed and Niles noticed immediately.

Niles turned quickly realizing he hadn't checked on Sara, and Max in some time. Seeing they were fine he continued his chat with Chastity. "Well, we had Princess for almost a year when we had the chance to get Raven. We'd already had Jesse and Rain and actually two other mares at the time." Niles turned his horse leading the group around the trail. "Shaina and Lady, the two mares, took an immediate liking to him. Well, Princess would have none of it. She actually bit Lady."

"Really? I never knew that horses were so territorial…I've studied about horses quite a bit, and I know they are very protective of both their young and even humans if they become attached. But…I've never heard of a territory battle." Chastity was very interested. "So, what happened?"

"I thought it was kind of funny, but we eventually had to sell Shaina and Lady." Niles answered simply.

Chastity softly patted Princess' neck. "So…the Ice Princess gets her way, huh?"

"Usually." Niles joined in Chastity's laugh. "We literally have to take him out to stud. The usual practice is bringing the mare to the stud…we can't do that." Niles laughed. "Princess doesn't like to share her man."

"I don't blame her." Chastity smiled at Niles.

"I was worried that it would ruin Raven for stud. We'd take Princess out for a ride or to the far pasture and bring in a mare…Raven wouldn't go near her." Niles patted his horse.

Chastity smiled. "Smart man, don't cheat on your woman in your own house."

"He manages just fine when we…take him out… But here at home…he's devoted to her. It's kind of cute really." Niles leaned over and grabbed the reins from Chastity. "Watch." Niles stopped Princess and Raven and the stallion immediately nuzzled at her neck. "See…he's hopelessly in love with her."

"Does she return his affection?" Chastity waited and watched as Princess did indeed nuzzle with Raven. "I see she does."

"It's really most convenient." Niles winked. "Their offspring would be highly valuable...unfortunately..."

"What?" Chastity looked at Niles.

Niles shrugged sheepishly. "I'm not sure I could part with their offspring...so I haven't bred them."

"Hey…what's going on up there?" Max called from behind them.

Niles turned in the saddle a bit. "We're just letting the horses have a little fun."

"What do we do now, Niles?" Sara asked. "Well this was just to give you both a feel of the horses and the saddle. We'll ride back and I'll show you the less romanticized part of horsemanship."

"Do you mean we have to clean up after them?" Chastity and Sara both made faces.

Niles laughed. "No, unfortunately that duty falls to me. But you should know how to properly remove the saddle and store it and brush the horse down. It's not too unpleasant."

"I'm sure it will be quite pleasant if you and Max will be showing us." Sara winked.

Niles could see the crimson spread across Max's face. "Well, then lets head back." Niles again decided that he and chastity should stay out front.

"Why do we have to be in the front, Niles?" Chastity asked genuinely curious.

Niles leaned over. "Max isn't as well trained as he likes to let on. Plus…Princess doesn't consider herself a 'follower.'"

Chastity let loose a full and hearty laugh that Niles decided he loved. "Wow…I really do have a lot in common with this horse."

They got back to the stables and Max and Niles stood with the girls as they dismounted their horses, just in case. "Ok, Niles...how exactly do we remove a saddle?" Sara asked.

Niles instructed the girls in the art of removing a saddle and bit and the blankets. Then he allowed Max to take Sara aside and show her how to give Jesse a good brushing, while he showed Chastity on Ice Princess. "Make sure you brush against her coat and then with the coat…it loosens any dust or perspiration."

"What about her mane, Niles?" Chastity asked.

"You have to comb Princess's mane very carefully." Niles put his hand on Chastity's and showed her what he meant. "Good. She has very course hair and it easily tangles. Max learned the hard way once when he didn't take care in combing her."

"What happened, did she nip him?" Chastity asked without turning away from her work.

Niles admired her profile. "Well, let's just say he leaned to the left when he sat for a few days." Niles whispered.

"Niles…" Max groaned. "Rain is being difficult."

"Excuse me a minute, Chastity." Niles tended to 'Rains' issues and returned to Chastity who spoke softly to Princess.

"You know, Chastity, Ice Princess isn't usually this friendly with strangers. I think you may have captured her heart."

Chastity turned to face Niles. "Just hers?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 3

The next few days were spent working on saddling and learning the differences in English and Western riding styles. The girls chose to learn both methods or at least as much as they could during the summer. Niles taught them the different gaits, the walk, trot/jog, and canter/lope. The girls both learned very quickly and became rather good riders at least for recreational riding.

Chastity wanted to take in everything she could…all the different styles and ways of riding and training. Not to mention, she didn't mind visiting the ranch, as she called it, with the Brightmore's; specifically Niles. Sara just enjoyed taking nice longs rides along the path or through the countryside. Provided, of course, she was accompanied by the young and handsome Max Sheffield.

The first month of their summer abroad practically flew by. Chastity and Sara had become almost like sisters. In fact, after their first week of lessons Chastity, and her grandparents, insisted that Sara stay with them in the country so she wouldn't have to travel back and forth from the city for her daily lessons. Her parents came out and met with the Harris's and the Brightmore's and thought it would be a very lovely summer opportunity for Sara.

"Niles…" Chastity started softly as she slid down from Ice Princess' back. "Why is it no one ever rides Raven, but you?"

Niles smiled at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've made sure to have Sara and I…and even Max ride on all of the other three horses…before finally determining our regular mounts. I'm just wondering why you never had any of us ride Raven?" Chastity seemed genuinely interested.

Niles and Chastity walked the horses slowly over the country side as they chatted. "Well, Raven is my horse, rather than my grandparents. I saved every penny I ever earned to buy him. I'd wanted him the moment I helped to deliver him. It was amazing and he was beautiful. But, his owners thought he'd be a champion someday and decided to train him to show. They did…" Niles grinned a little.

"What's that grin about?" Chastity nudged him lightly.

Niles laughed and patted Raven's neck. "They used a bit of a heavy hand with him. Raven is generally good natured and extremely intelligent. He'll do anything you ask of him…provided you ask and don't demand."

"Is that why you never use the crop with him?" Chastity asked softly.

Niles turned and looked at her. "Well, Miss Babcock…aren't we the observant one. That's exactly why. He didn't show well for them so his…price dropped considerably and I bought him."

"What happened?" She asked him easily.

The boyish smirk that Chastity liked so much slipped across his face. "I won the dressage the first year I showed him. The following year he was the grand champion."

"Wow…Niles that's amazing!" Chastity stopped moving.

Niles stopped as well. "Raven did all the work. I've had a lot of offers for him, but I'll never let him go. I even limit the amount of times I stud him out.

"Niles…" Chastity turned to face him not realizing how close she was standing to him. Their eyes locked.

Niles tried to control his breathing. "Yes…Chastity?"

"Uhm…leg up?" Chastity's voice squeaked a little making her blush.

Niles smiled glad that he wasn't the only one who was suddenly uncomfortable. "Sure…" Niles helped Chastity re-mount Princess and he mounted Raven and they continued their slow journey back to the stables.

When Princess reached a cluster of trees she suddenly stopped. "What is it, Princess?" Chastity asked patting her neck lightly.

"Careful, Chastity, it could be a snake or a small animal." Niles moved Raven up close to Princess, hoping to keep her calm. Niles smiled as the horses nuzzled. "Why you little vixen." Niles laughed. "She just wanted a little snog with her favorite stallion." Niles turned to realize he and Chastity were very close yet again.

"I can't say as I blame her." Chastity gazed into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. "Niles…" Chastity leaned toward him a bit.

Niles swallowed the lump from his throat. "Yes…Chastity?"

"Are you going to allow yourself to be outdone by a horse?" Chastity smiled invitingly at him.

Niles leaned in just enough to brush his lips softly to hers. He kept the reins in one hand and supported himself by leaning his other just behind Princess's saddle. Chastity also kept hold of the reins with one hand and allowed her other to stroke his face softly. Their tongues met and danced in soft caressing circles until the need for air forced them apart.

"Wow…" Chastity smiled at him her hand still rested on his cheek. "I guess not."

Niles sat up abruptly. "I'm sorry, Chastity. I…I shouldn't have done that." Niles looked away embarrassed. "We should head back. Max and Sara will wonder what happened to us." Niles turned Raven away from Princess.

Chastity frowned in her confusion. "Niles…" She said softly. "Niles! Stop!" Chastity pulled Princess to walking next to Raven. "What's the matter?"

"I'm too old for you, Chastity, and far below your station…not to mention I'm your instructor. It was…inappropriate." Niles didn't meet her stare.

Chastity pulled Princess up and in front of Raven making him stop. She looked right at Niles and waited for him to meet her eyes. "Niles…look at me." She instructed. "Please…" She said much softer knowing his concerns were somewhat valid. "Did I say it was inappropriate?" Niles shook his head. "Did I give you any indication at all that I was unhappy or displeased with your kissing me?" Again, Niles shook his head. "As for your being far below my station as you put it, I don't care about that and neither should you. And so what if you're four years older than me…my father is nearly ten years older than my mother. Besides…" Chastity tried diffusing the tension. "Everyone knows girls mature far faster than boys. I'm probably years older than you…maturity wise."

Chastity moved Princess up next to Raven so she was nearly face to face with Niles. "Well," Niles started. "I suppose you've got me there. You are more mature than me; this is a perfect example of that." Niles looked up at her sheepishly.

"Now." Chastity rested her hand on his thigh. "Shall we try that again and see if we can end it on a better note?"

Niles smiled and again he leaned in and took her lips softly with his, their tongues met and danced the same soft, slow, caressing circles until they just had to breath. Chastity smiled at him. "Wow, just as amazing as the first time."

"I was born to serve, Miss Babcock." Niles winked at her. "You are a most incredible young woman, Chastity."

Chastity pulled Princess around so she was again facing the same direction as Raven. "Thank you, Niles. You're not so bad yourself. So, what do you think Gramma Beth has made us for lunch?" Gramma Beth is what Sara and Chastity had taken to calling Niles' grandmother.

"So, Max," Sara started as she finished untacking* Jesse and helped Max with Rain. "What exactly do you do?"

Max grinned sheepishly. "Well, I just finished school…barely, thanks to Niles. And in the fall, I'm going to produce 'The Sound of Music' for the music department." Max puffed up just a bit.

"Wow! Really? That's great I love musicals." Sara sat on the tack box and watched as Max brushed down Rain's golden coat. "So what exactly does Niles do for you?"

Max froze for a second. He and Niles didn't really discuss the 'arrangement' outside of the manor house in London. "Uhm…why do you ask?"

"Well, Chas told me that Niles is your…valet or something? What's that about?" Sara asked rather innocently.

"Oh, well, I suppose that's technically true. You see, Niles' parents are my parents cook and butler, we grew up together. He's my best friend, but yes…in the fall…he'll start in service as my valet. It won't make him any less my best friend. It's just the way things are here. Do you understand?" Max tried to explain without making it sound as bad as everyone would think it was…as he thought it was.

"Well," Sara began. "I suppose if you and Niles are ok with it, why should it bother me?"

Just then Niles and Chastity came into the stables. Why should what bother you, Sara?" Chastity asked casually.

"Oh…uhm…nothing." Max answered.

Niles looked at Chastity. "Did you tell Sara?"

"You mean about you're…situation?" Niles nodded. "You didn't say I shouldn't…I'm sorry. She's my best friend, Niles…I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." Chastity feared she'd just in that moment ruined all the progress she'd made with Niles.

Niles laughed loudly at her rapid fire explanation. "I'm not upset, Chastity. I just wondered. I'm glad you felt like you could tell her, it means you're not embarrassed by it."

"Uhm…we're going to head inside and get cleaned up for lunch." Max volunteered deciding to give Chastity and Niles some space.

Chastity started untacking Princess as did Niles with Raven. "Niles…are you embarrassed by it?" She asked cautiously.

"Well…I grew up more like Max's older brother than as the son of a servant. His parents saw his attachment to me. He was difficult for the nanny and well, I helped him to behave. Then when he started school, and he wasn't a very good student, so the Sheffield's sent me with him so I could help out. "

"What about college?" Chastity asked without looking up from her task.

"Oh yes, I'll get to attend oxford in the fall as well." Niles answered. "I get the four year education boys dream of just so I can graduate and be a butler." Niles put his saddle on the perch. "But, that's the way of things over here."

Chastity lifted her saddle, which Niles quickly helped her hoist up to the perch. "Well, maybe someday, you'll come to America, things are different over there."

"I'd still be his butler, Chastity. That fact will never change. It's sort of…well it's…" Niles looked down into the soft blue of her eyes and lost his train of thought just long enough for his grandmother to call.

"Niles! Chastity! Lunch is ready!" Elizabeth Brightmore was a woman of keen sensibilities and she had a feeling about Niles and Chastity from the moment Chastity crossed her grandson's path. She stood on the patio and watched as the two walked in from the stables together trying desperately to look far more casual that they really felt.

* untacking means removing the saddle, bit, bridle and blankets from the horse...basically 'undressing' the horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 4

That night as Chastity and Sara got ready for bed they couldn't help but chat about the 'boys' as they called them. "So, Sara…" Chastity began casually as she brushed her hair. "What do you think of Max?"

"Chas…are we going to have that talk you said you didn't want to have last weekend after we all got caught in that flash storm?" Sara smirked at her friend.

Chastity came in from the bathroom and slipped into her bed. "Well," Chastity rolled to her side to face where Sara was lying in the matching twin bed across the room. "I was just wondering if all the time the two of you have spent alone in the last two weeks has given you an impression of him…as a person."

"You mean as a man?" Sara winked.

Chastity could feel her cheek blush. "Well, I don't know. He's only a year old then us..." Chastity was suddenly shocked. "Wait…I don't want you to think I'm interested in him."

Sara laughed loudly. "Oh, Chas…anyone with eyes can see where your interests lie."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chastity frowned slightly.

Sara shook her head and rolled away from her. "Well, if you aren't going to be honest with me or yourself for that matter, then I'm not about to be honest with you."

"Oh alright…I'll admit it…Niles is kind of cute…I guess." Chastity tried so hard to remain indifferent.

Sara rolled to face her again. "Chas…why don't you just admit you like him?"

"My mother would have a fit, Sara." Chas sighed. "I've told you how she is. She's nothing like Nana and Grampy."

Pulling herself up and leaning against the headboard, Sara thought for a moment. "Chastity, your mother isn't here. We've got nearly six more weeks before we have to worry about going home. That leaves a lot of time with Niles and Max. Are you going to waste it worrying about what your mother will think?"

"It's not that simple, Sara. You tell me…how would your parents feel if you were interested in Niles? He's going to be 21 on Thanksgiving. He's a man and as far as my mother is concerned too old for me. Secondly…well, he's…" Chastity just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"He's what, Chastity? He's a brilliant equestrian? He's a perfect gentleman? He's graduated from an exclusive private school with honors and will be attending Oxford in the fall? He's handsome and kind and you love the way he looks in his jeans?" Sara waited.

"Sara!" Chastity tossed a pillow at her. "I never said that…but oh my God…you couldn't be more right." They laughed together for a moment. "But you know none of that will matter. All my mother will hear is he's a valet."

Sara took a deep breath hoping she'd get the reaction she wanted. "Chastity Claire…are you worried your mother will will be bothered by his station…or are you bothered by it?"

"What!" Chastity nearly leapt up in her bed. "Sara Grace Westerly…how could you possibly say you know me and…"

Sara held up her hands and interrupted her. "Ok, ok…I was just checking. I knew in my heart that it didn't bother you…I'm just wasn't sure you knew."

"Oh, God, Sara…" Chastity flopped back onto her pillow. "What does all this mean?"

"It means that you're in love, Chastity." Her grandmother appeared at the door.

Chastity popped up again. "Nana?" Chastity couldn't decide if she was frightened or thrilled at what her grandmother said. "How can that be? I've only known him a little over a month. That's not long enough to…to…"

"To fall in love?" Lauren Harris closed the door and sat on the edge of Chastity's bed to speak with the girls. "Chastity, you've spent all day, every day for five weeks with Niles. That's more than enough time to fall in love."

"How do you know, Nana?" Sara found herself asking the woman she'd grown to love so much in the last weeks. "When you're in love?"

The woman had the same soft blue eyes as Chastity and they twinkled when she smiled. "Well, Sara…I wish I could explain that…I hate to say it…but you just know. It can be something simple or very complex…it's not always the same."

"Nana…" Chastity chewed at her bottom lip. "I can't imagine being with anyone but Niles. My hand fits so well in his. And I can barely breathe when he stands very close to me. He's the first thought I have in the morning and he's the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep at night." Chastity's eyes were glistening a bit with tears. Why, she didn't know.

"It's alright, Chastity. It was bound to happen one day. You're nearly seventeen, practically a woman in your own right. Don't fight what you feel, Chastity…it won't eserve you well…you'll end up hard and cold…and alone. I don't want that for you." Lauren Harris stood up and kissed Chastity's cheek. "That goes for you to, Sara." Sara nodded and smiled. "When your heart chooses someone…it won't take no for an answer." Lauren Harris turned to leave.

"Nana?" Chastity stopped her. "How long did it take you to fall in love with Grampy?"

Lauren's eyes twinkled as she smiled back at the girls. "About four and a half weeks less than it's taken you. Go to sleep…now. I love you, both."

"Love you to, Nana." The girls spoke together.

* * *

The next morning, as the girls came down to breakfast, James Harris wore great grin on his face. "What's that look for, Grampy?" Chastity asked as she dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, CC," James Harris thought 'Chastity Claire' was such a stuffy name that he started calling Chastity CC when she was old enough to understand he meant her. "I believe after breakfast there is a bit of a surprise outside for the two of you."

"Really?" Chastity started for the door, but her grandfather grabbed her wrist. "I said after breakfast, Missy. At least pretend to eat something first."

Chastity and Sara sat down and quickly finished a half bagel each and a glass of juice. "Thanks for breakfast, Nana. Can Sara and I go outback now?"

"Go, Chastity, I'll see you both for dinner at 6:30 PM…bring your…bring the boys." Chastity and Sara exchanged glances and smiles.

"Thanks, Nana." Chastity and Sara each dropped a kiss on the James' cheek and made their way out the back door to find Niles and Max waiting with the horses and a large picnic basket.

"Good morning, Ladies." Niles offered as he and Max bowed deeply. "Shall we ride down to the lake for the day?"

Chastity and Sara turned and grinned. "Nana!" Lauren Harris was already at the back door with their suits so they could change before leaving for the lake. "Thanks Nana." Chastity smiled. "We'll be right back, Niles."

* * *

Chastity and Sara changed quickly into their suits and re-dressed for the ride on horseback. "Sara…do you think you love Max?" Chastity asked before they went back downstairs.

"I think I've always loved Max. Or at least the idea of him, then he just showed up." Sara smiled. "What about you?"

Chastity smiled at her friend. "I knew that first day. From the minute he walked into the parlor. There was just something about him…his walk, his eyes, the way he smiled…I think my heart chose him in that very minute. I'll never love anyone but Niles." Chastity wore a contented smile that when she looked at her reflection in the mirror spread throughout her very being. "Come on, let's go to the lake."

"I'm right behind you, Chas." Sara shook her head at her friend and followed her down to meet the boys.

"Let me give you a leg up." Max offered Sara a hand and she climbed up onto Jesse. Niles stood next to Raven.

Chastity kissed Niles lightly on the cheek. "Good morning, Niles. Could you give me a leg up?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Chastity." Niles answered on a smile and winked. "Would you like to ride Raven for a bit?"

Chastity's eyes got big with excitement. "Really?" Niles nodded. "But you never let anyone ride Raven."

"You aren't just anyone." Niles flashed his boyish grin. "Leg up?" Chastity accepted his assistance and settled into the saddle. "Now, remember…"

Chastity interrupted him. "I remember, Niles. Raven is generally good natured and extremely intelligent. He'll do anything I ask of him…provided I ask and don't demand." Chastity winked and her hand found his cheek. "He reminds me of someone."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Niles asked checking that she was comfortable.

Chastity's eyes twinkled as she answered. "Oh, I know exactly how to handle him."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part or character of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 5

When the foursome reached the lake the girls were amazed at how lovely it was. "I didn't know there was anything like this here. It's really nice, Niles." Chastity offered as he helped her slide off Raven's back. "Should we untack the horses?"

"They'll be fine for a little while." Niles tied Ice Princess and Raven to a nearby tree and Max did the same a short distance away with Jesse and Rain. "Do you want to get in the water?" Niles smirked at her.

"Oh…I don't think so…not right away. What about you, Sara? Do you want to swim?" Niles and Max scooped Chastity and Sara up into their arms and carried them down to the water and stood carefully.

Max and Niles exchanged glances. "Well, Niles…" Max started. "What should we do with them now?"

"Niles Andrew Brightmore…I don't know what you think you're doing…but you'd really better give it some thought." Chastity had her arms locked around his neck and a stern look on her face.

Sara wiggled a little in Max's arms. "That goes for you too. Max…or do I need to use your middle name too?"

Max's eyes grew big. "No, Sara…you don't have to use my middle name." Max set Sara down easily on the small bit of sand that separated the water from the grassy area behind them.

Niles started slowly into the water. "Niles…I still have my clothes on…it would be a shame to waste such a lovely swim suit by going in the water with my clothes still on." Chastity cooed at him.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Niles set Chastity down on the sand keeping his hands on her waist. "You're so beautiful, Chastity." The words slipped past his lips before he knew what he was saying.

Chastity's hand stroked his cheek. "Thank you, Niles." Their eyes locked for a moment. "Now…how about we take that swim now?"

* * *

"I think Niles has a crush on Chastity, Max." Sara whispered as the two walked hand in hand up to the grassy area to lay out the blanket.

Max shook his head as they sat down on the blanket. "You're wrong, Sara. I've known Niles my whole life, that 's no crush."

"What are you saying, Max?" Sara frowned worried that maybe Niles wasn't the man she thought.

"I'm saying that I've seen Niles go through the crush thing before…and that's no crush. He's in love with her." They watched as Niles and Chastity tossed their clothes onto the grass and slowly made their way into the water.

Sara looked at Max who seemed oddly sullen. "You don't seem very happy for him."

"Sara, Niles is like a brother to me. Chastity is a very nice girl, but she's from a completely different kind of family than Niles. Not to mention in just under six weeks she's going back to America. I'm worried about what it will do to him." Max looked at the lovely blonde who sat next to him. "And what it will do to me."

"Max…" Sara touched his face softly. "Let's not worry about that now. Like you said we still have six weeks together. I don't want to spend it worrying about what's going to happen when the summer's over." Sara waited. "Max?"

Max was lost in her eyes and wasn't really sure what he was going to do or what she expected him to do. "Uhm…"

* * *

"Niles…" Chastity whispered from where they stood in the water. "Look." She nodded in the direction where Max and Sara laid on the blanket.

"I feel bad for Sara…" Niles whispered back.

Chastity frowned at him. "Why do you feel bad?"

"She's going to hover there forever if she's going to wait for Max." Niles grinned and rested his hands on Chastity's hips. "He's not as confident as I am."

"Oh, confident are you?" Chastity rested her hands on Niles' chest.

Niles smiled. "Shouldn't I be?"

"Well, that depends…" Chastity stood for a moment and started to lean in then pushed with all her strenghth sending Niles into the water.

Chastity stood over him laughing and Niles popped up and shook the water from his hair. Chastity couldn't help but admire him. The sun caught the water on his skin and hair in a way that made Chastity gasp slightly. Niles took advantage of her momentary lapse in focus and scooped her up into his arms.

"So, you think it's funny sending someone into the water unprepared do you, Miss Chastity?" Niles carried her just a little deeper into the water.

"Niles!" Chastity shrieked playfully. "Don't you dare!"

Niles looked into the eyes that looked up at him pleadingly. "Don't I?" Niles dropped a sweet kiss to her lips and then released her into the water.

* * *

"Oh, no…" Max looked out at them still unaware that he long since should've kissed Sara.

Sara's attention moved to the action on the lake as well. "What? What's wrong, Max?"

"Niles' dumped Chastity into the water." Max shook his head. "He just has no clue about how to gain a girls attention."

Sara's head whipped around to look at Max. "I think he's more that gained Chastity's attention, Max." Sara offered noting that Niles had gained Max's attention as well. "Max…"

"Yes, Sara?" Max turned to look at her again. "You know, you've done nothing but talk about Niles' since we've been here. Is there something I need to know?"

Max frowned. "What? Oh Sara, you can't be serious." Max sat up straight. "You can't possibly think…that…"

"Well, do you have another explanation for Niles' managing to hold your attention?" Sara laughed.

Max frowned and looked away. "I…envy him a little...I guess."

"What?" Sara was't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"Look at him…so confident, so genuine. He doesn't care what people think of him. He's comfortable in his skin and isn't afraid of anything." Max watched his friend easily win the forgiveness of the girl he practically drowned. "I envy that about him."

Sara smiled again at Max and softly rested her hand on his cheek. "I'm sure there are things he envies about you, too, Max."

Max looked up at her. "Well, I can't imagine what that could be."

"Max…" Sara leaned down very close. "Are we going to spend the rest of the day talking about Niles?"

"Uhm…" Max was a little uncomfortable. "I…I…uh…"

* * *

Niles and Chastity stopped their playful splashing in the water for a moment and watched the young couple on the grass. "Niles…do you think he'll kiss her?"

"I would hope so, if he's learned anything over the last few years." Niles laughed and pulled Chastity loosely into his arms. "Do you think she wants him too?" Niles smirked.

"Oh yeah." Chastity responded.

Niles sighed. "Finally…" Chastity frowned as she looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. Niles nodded toward Max and Sara on the blanket.

"So…" Chastity leaned in close to him. "Did he kiss her…or did Sara kiss him?"

"Does it really matter?" Niles met her eyes.

Chastity leaned up just a bit more and brushed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Niles tightened his arms around her waist and Chastity's arms snaked carefully up his bare, wet chest to close around his neck. Her tongue softly grazed his lips asking permission to enter. Niles parted his lips and their tongues met and danced in soft circles.

It was the slight shiver that ran down Chastity's spine that broke them apart. "Are you cold?" Niles asked her softly.

"Quite the opposite, really," Chastity said coyly. "But, maybe we should dry off for a while."

Niles scooped her up again and started carrying her out of the water. He put her on her feet as soon as they were beyond the sand. "Thank you, Niles."

"You are quite welcome, Miss Chastity." Niles offered and they sat on the second blanket that lay in the grass.

Sara stood up and without a word she slipped out of her clothes and started toward the water. "Uhm…Max?" Niles turned and spoke to his friend. "Aren't you going to swim…with Sara?"

"I don't really feel like going in the water, Niles." Max watched Sara stand at the edge of the water.

Niles excused himself to Chastity for a moment and stood over Max. "Are you a complete idiot? Get your ass down to that water with Sara. I swear, Max…have you learned nothing?"

"What?" Max asked all too innocently.

Chastity slipped her arms around Niles from behind him. "Max…Sara's not a very good swimmer…you really should go out there and make sure she's safe."

"Oh…why didn't you just say that, Niles." Max stood and slipped off his clothes. "Thanks Chastity." Max jogged slowly down to where Sara stood at the water's edge.

Niles turned in Chastity's arms. "You told me that Sara was on the swim team back in America."

"Oh, Niles…" Chastity stroked his cheek and gazed up at him. "Have you learned nothing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 6

"Chastity," Niles started softly. "Would you like to take a walk?"

Chastity smiled at him. "I'd like that."

"Max!" Niles called to his friend in the water. "Chastity and I are going for a walk. We won't be that long."

Chastity entwined her fingers with his and smiled remembering what she'd told her grandmother about how well their hands fit together. They walked together a while without feeling the need to talk. "Niles…" Chastity stopped walking for a moment in a cluster of trees.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Niles always wary of his surroundings.

She smiled and looked up at him. "No…I just…would you kiss me?"

Niles was a bit confused. It's not like they haven't kissed before. He released her hand and it joined the other on his chest. Niles cupped her face with his hands. "You're so beautiful, Chastity."

Niles dropped his lips softly to hers. Chastity took the initiative and ran her tongue across his bottom lip coaxing him to open his mouth to her and deepen their kiss. When he did his hands drifted slowly down to her shoulders, softly grazing her arms until he wrapped them around her tiny waist and pulled her tightly to him. Chastity allowed her hands to slide slowly up his strong chest and around his neck where she locked them at the back and teased with the soft curls of his hair. When the desire to breathe over powered their desire for each other Niles dropped from her lips to the soft skin along her jaw line eliciting a soft moan from Chastity's mouth as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Niles…" Chastity cooed at his attentions. "I've never felt like this…ever. You make me feel so…amazing."

Niles couldn't deny his feelings a moment longer. "Chastity…" he said on a breath. "I…I love you." Niles continued kissing her throat and her shoulder and on to the other shoulder then back up her neck.

"Oh God, Niles." Chastity took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply bringing a deep resonant moan this time from them both. "I love you too…I was so afraid to say anything. I was… I…" Niles kissed her again pulled her as tightly to him as he dare.

Niles finally broke their kiss. "Chastity…we should head back."

"No, Niles…please, not yet, just a bit longer." Chastity said no wanting to give up a moment she had alone with him.

Niles took a deep breath knowing they were moving a little faster than was probably wise. "Just a little bit longer, we have to be careful, Chastity." Niles stood, looked into her eyes and saw all the same feelings he had looking back at him.

"Why?" Chastity looked up at him warmly.

Niles frowned. "Chastity, you are amazing and I do love you, but it's only been five weeks. We still have lots' of summer left."

"Ok, Niles." Chastity leaned up and kissed him deeply but briefly. "Let's go back I guess."

"That would probably be best." Niles leaned down and kissed her deeply his hands on the small of her back pulling her tightly against him. Chastity's eyes popped open at the feel of him against her.

Chastity hummed into the kiss. Again Niles pulled himself from her, both of them breathless, both of them well aware of all that was between them and both of them more that a little scared by it. "Uhm…yea." Chastity tried to calm her breathing. "We should go back and check on Max and Sara."

* * *

"What do you think happened to Niles and Chas?" Sara asked Max as they laid on the blanket in the grass.

Max smiled. "Don't you worry, Sara. There is no greater gentleman than Niles."

"Not even you?" Sara asked coyly.

Max blushed. "Well…there's a difference between a lack of confidence and being a gentleman."

"Lack of confidence…I don't understand, Max." Sara rolled on her side to face him.

Max inhaled deeply and blew out slowly. "Well, Niles knows exactly who and what he is. He's comfortable with himself. So he is confident in himself. So when a man…has that kind of confidence…girls tend to find that attractive and it takes a real gentleman to control himself."

Sara grinned. "Ok, Max, I think I understand that part. It's this lack of confidence I don't understand."

"Well, when a man lacks self-confidence…it's easy to keep things in control because it doesn't usually become an issue of controlling anything." Max blushed and looked away.

"That's very sweet, Max. But I don't see how that has anything to do with you." Sara leaned down and kissed him warmly.

When Sara pulled away, Max's eyes remained closed and his lips slightly pursed. Sara smiled at him thinking how very adorable he was. "Max, I think I see Niles and Chas coming back through the trees. Should we get the basket and start setting up lunch?"

"Uhm…" Max started. "Do you know how to do that?"

Sara shook her head at him. "Come on, Max."

* * *

"What on Earth are they doing?" Niles asked as he and Chastity drew nearer to their friends.

Chastity looked ahead. "It looks like they're setting up the picnic. Why?"

"I'm not sure Max has any clue how to do that. I hope Sara does." Niles laughed.

Chastity lifted their joined hands and looked at them. "Niles…" Chastity thought for a moment. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Just once." Niles answered softly. "Why?"

Chastity chewed at her bottom lip. "How did it end?"

"Hopefully, it never will." Niles dropped plainly.

Chastity stopped in her tracks. "Really?"

"Really." Niles looked down at her. "We should go eat."

"Uh huh." Chastity smiled and they joined their friends for lunch.

* * *

That night as Sara and Chastity slipped into their beds again their conversation turned to the 'boys'. "Sara…" Chastity started. "Has Max said he loves you?"

"Not yet, but he does. I can tell." Sara smiled. "Has, Niles?"

Chastity smiled a little embarrassed. "Yes…just today, when we went for our walk."

"Did you say it first or did he?" Sara sat listening intently.

Chastity sighed. "He did. It was the most amazing sound I've ever heard."

"Chas…" Sara looked away from her friend. "Do you think…you know that Niles has…ever?"

Chastity's eyes got very big. "Oh my Gosh, Sara…I don't know. Do you think that matters?"

"I don't think so, no." Sara leaned back in her bed. "Have you…ever?" Sara asked very quietly.

Chastity answered equally as quiet. "No. Have you?"

"No." Sara thought for a moment. "I don't think that Max has either."

"I thought you said that didn't matter." Chastity was now worried. "I don't care. I love him. I don't care if he has or not.

"Good for you, Dear." Lauren Harris stood again in their doorway.

Chastity popped up in her bed. "Nana!" Chastity cringed. "You have to stop sneaking up on us."

"How will I ever find out what's going on if I don't sneak up on you?" Laruen made her way to the edge of CC's bed.

"Nana I promise we haven't done anything with the boys." Chastity offered for herself and Sara.

"Nothing?" Lauren smirked. "I'm a little disappointed, Chastity." Lauren smiled softly at the girls. "Listen to me, both of you. You're smart girls and I love you and trust you well enough to make your own decisions. While I won't pretend that I'm in favor of such activity in girls your age, nor shall I pretend that it doesn't happen. So, let's leave it at that. I have watched Max and Niles grow up year after year, and I know they're good and decent young men. Just take care of yourselves. Now, give us a kiss and go to sleep. You both have lessons tomorrow." Lauren leaned in and kissed Chastity softly on the cheek. Then stood and kissed Sara on the cheek as well. "Good night my dears."

"Night, Nana." The girls called together.

* * *

Back at the Brightmore house, a similar conversation was taking place. Niles and Max were getting ready for bed. "So…Niles…how was your 'walk' with Chastity?"

"It was very nice, Max. We walked up to the grove of Silver Birch and stopped for a bit before we headed back for lunch. Why?" Niles slipped under the blankets.

Max, who was already in the matching twin across the room, rolled to face him. "Come on, Niles. Don't give me that…I want to know what it was like."

Niles frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"It…what's it like?" Max asked again.

Niles popped up in his bed. "Max what in the hell are you implying?"

Max was shocked. "Nothing…I mean you 'went for a walk'." Max made little quotes with his fingers. "I know what that means…I want to know what its like."

"You can't be serious. We were only gone for a half an hour and for most of that you could see us." Niles was trying not to get angry at what his friend was suggesting.

Max shook his head. "Niles…the guys at school says it only really takes about fifteen minutes."

"Then the guys at school aren't taking any pride in their work…if you get my meaning." Niles shook his head at the very idea of the conversation they were having.

Max sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "You're never going to tell me, are you?"

"Max, you're my best friend. I'll tell you what I can, but it will have nothing to do with Chastity. We haven't done anything even remotely near what you're suggesting." Niles frowned at his friend and let his thoughts continue. _"Not that I would tell you if we had. Chastity is a very special young woman…and I love her_." Niles was pulled from the thought when Max finally shook him. "What?"

"Look, Niles…ok, so you haven't done it with Chastity, but I know you have. I want to know…so if I…" Max just couldn't finish the sentence.

Niles looked at his friend in shock. "Max, I'm rarely not by your side. When are you suggesting exactly that I…" Niles rolled his eyes. "Did it."

"Oh come on, Niles. Everyone knows about you and Nanny Meuller." Max dropped flatly.

Niles sat frozen and very embarrassed. "Everyone?"

"Well, me and..." Max paused and thought for a moment. "Ok, I guess just me." Max shrugged.

Niles looked mortified. "Are you sure no one knows. Nigel? Jocelyn?" Max shook his head. "I only know because I overheard the two of you talking about it."

"Oh my God…" Niles' head dropped into his hands. "You were only…what fifteen?"

"Uh huh…it was two years ago. I didn't actually hear that much. Just Nanny saying something about how…" Max tried to remember…

"No!" Niles stopped him. "Please, Max…I'll help you in any way I can, but please don't tell me what you overheard."

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Ok. I want to know what I'm supposed to do…if…when…" Max nearly crumbled. "You know."

"Yeah, Max…" Niles lay back in his bed. "I know." Niles sighed. He loved Max. He was the closest thing he had to a real brother. But teaching him about sex wasn't something he'd planned on. However, it was the sort of thing you'd ask of an older brother. Niles found himself smiling. "Where do you want me to start?"

Max lay back in his bed and thought for a moment. "Well, I know the mechanics of it and all. But I want to know what to do to make it…special. I want it to be special...you know?"

Niles smiled. "Uh huh."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 7

The summer moved along far too quickly for the foursome. They spent every day together. Max finally decided to take Sara into the city to meet his parents. And Chastity begged to go so she could meet Niles' parents as well. Sara was easily welcomed into the Sheffield home as was Chastity. Niles was only slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had to go in through the kitchen door where he found his mother at work as always.

"Niles!" Marie Brightmore nearly sang at the sight of her only child. She was a lovely women with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Her smile was genuine and loving.

Niles kissed her cheeks. "Hello Maman."

"Joseph come down, Niles is here." Niles mother called up the back stairs then returned her attentions to her son. "What brings you here?"

"I did, Ma." Max announced as he opened the kitchen door to allow the girls to enter.

"Well, now, other than seeing my son, that's a sight to behold. Maxwell, how are you?" She gladly accepted the hug from him. And who might these two beauties be?"

"Beauties is right, Love." Joseph Brightmore called as he descended the stairs into the kitchen. "Maxwell, have you been holding out on us?"

"No Pa, really…" Max smiled and hugged the man. "Don't forget, Niles, Pa…we wouldn't want him to get jealous."

Joseph hugged Niles and pulled him back to look at him. Joseph frowned a moment and glanced at Marie. "So…" He turned to Max. "You were about to make the introductions."

"Ah yes." Max smiled. "Ma, Pa this is Sara Westerly and Chastity Babcock. They're taking lessons from Niles, visiting for the summer." Max turned and smiled at the girls. "Sara, Chastity, may I present Marie and Joseph Brightmore…"

Joseph interrupted. "The people responsible for Niles." Niles groaned and everyone else, laughed. "I hope that our son has been teaching you well, ladies." Joseph escorted the girls to the table and pulled out a chair for Sara to sit. Niles beat him to a chair for Chastity.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Niles asked politely.

"Niles…" Marie started tossing a look at her husband. "Let Dad do that, you sit down with your friends."

Max and Niles joined the girls at the table and Joseph brought them all a glass of lemonade. "So, Sara, Chastity, how long are you visiting England?" Marie asked.

"Oh, we're just here for the summer, Mrs. Brightmore." Chastity answered. "But, I hope to visit my grandparents more frequently not that I'm a little older." She glanced at Niles and it didn't go unnoticed by his parents.

Joseph paused behind Max as he put a plate of cookies on the table. "Babcock…why is that familiar? Wait, you're not Stuart and Barbara's daughter?" Joseph asked.

"You know my parents, Mr. Brightmore?" Chastity was excited, but noticed that Niles didn't seem as thrilled.

"Well, I did grow up just down the road from your mother." Joseph looked at Marie. "Marie and I knew your mother very well at one time." Joseph smiled. "How are your grandparents, Chastity?"

"Nana and Grampy are wonderful. I hope I can be as happy as they are when I'm their age." Chastity smiled at Niles.

Max noticed the uncomfortable look on Niles' face. "Um…Ma…what are you preparing for dinner?"

"Well, I was going to make steak and kidney pudding, but if you're all planning on staying, I'll make a nice cottage pie. I'm sure your parents won't mind." Marie awaited his answer.

"Oh, um well we're actually going to visit Sara's parents and I don't know if they're expecting us to stay for dinner." Max tried to save his friend the embarrassment of having his girlfriend, a veritable stranger, more readily accepted at the dinner table than he would be in the very house in which he grew up.

"Oh, I don't know, Max." Sara started. "I could just call Mum and ask. That way Mrs. Brightmore can make her plans accordingly."

"Uhm…ok. I'll show you where the phone is." Max and Sara stood and left the kitchen.

Chastity smiled again at Niles noticing the very strong resemblance he has to his father. She decided that all the Brightmore men had the same roguish good looks, impish grin, and sparkling azure eyes. But the difference between Niles and his father and grandfather was the reddish tint to his wavy blonde hair. "Niles…could we go for a walk when Max and Sara get back?"

Niles nodded in silence, not wanting his mother to hear the telltale hints of affection in his voice. "Niles…" Marie looked at her son. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Maman." Niles sipped at the lemonade he'd barely touched.

Chastity wore a confused look on her face and lightly rested her hand on top of Niles' making him quickly pop up from the table. "We'd better go find Max and Sara."

"Niles…it's Max's house…how could he get lost?" Chastity laughed lightly.

Marie grinned. "You'd be surprised, dear. Go…track him down Niles."

"Come on, Chastity…" Niles offered his hand to help her up.

Marie wiped her hands on her towel. "You go, Niles. I'll take care of Chastity. You'll be must faster and tracking him down without having to worry about Chastity here."

Niles groaned a little. "Very well, Maman, I shouldn't be long." Niles left the kitchen dreading what was happening in there in his absence.

"Joseph, I'd like you to go to the cellar for me, I'm going to need some sherry for dinner." Marie asked her husband, who knew very well that she had a bottle of sherry in the cabinet and that she just wanted him to leave.

Joseph sighed knowing just what would happen the minute he left. "Yes, Love…" Joseph turned. "It was a great joy meeting you Chastity. Say hello to your father for me." He nodded once more and he was gone.

"You like my son, don't you dear?" Marie was straight forward if nothing else.

Chastity smiled at her. "Yes, Mrs. Brightmore, very much."

"He likes you too, too much I dare say." Marie sat at the table and Chastity joined her. "Take care with him, please. He's so easily hurt. I realize he's quite the man but he still has the heart of a boy."

Chastity looked at the woman softly. "I have no intention of hurting, Niles, Mrs. Brightmore. I love him. Truly I do."

"I know, dear. But you come from two different worlds." Marie stated simply

Chastity didn't want to be rude to Niles' mother, but she was a little miffed at her statement. "Niles is an amazing man, Mrs. Brightmore. You know better than I how much so. He's intelligent and funny and handsome and an accomplished rider… I don't understand how you could say…'

Marie cut her off. "Chastity, I knew your mother growing up. You just don't know yet the way things are. Your grandparents lived in your world and didn't care for it. Your mother did. She clung to it, embraced it. Too much at times, even your father would say. She'll never allow you to keep seeing Niles. I'm surprised she's allowed it this long." Chastity looked away from Marie's eyes. "She doesn't know, does she?"

Chastity shook her head. "But I don't care anything about that world…for all it's snooty people and money…I never felt like I belonged anywhere as much as I belong here." Chastity feared she'd cry at the thought of being without her grandparents, Gramma and Granpa Brightmore, Sara, Max and…Niles…especially Niles.

"I know, dear. I don't mean to speak ill. But what you want won't matter much to your mother I fear. You'll have to go back eventually. The summer ends in a few short weeks and you and Sara both will return to the states. I don't wish to upset you, but you have to be prepared for what will happen when you get home."

Chastity stood resolutely. Not angry at Niles' mother, more pledging that she'll prove her wrong. "I don't care what my mother wants. I love your son, and nothing will ever change that." For all her strength Chastity's tears did fall, softly and silently, but still enough for Niles to notice when he, Max and Sara returned.

"Chastity?" Niles stared at his mother who held a soft if guilty look. "Max, take the girls and say good bye to your parents."

"Niles?" Max asked.

Niles spun around and glared at Max. "Go, please…I'll meet you out front." Max and Sara calmed Chastity and the three left Niles to say his good byes. "You just couldn't leave it alone could you Mother?" Niles barked just as his father stepped up from the wine cellar. "I'm not a child anymore, you don't have to fix every situation for me."

"Niles…" Joseph frowned at his son. "Don't raise your voice to your mother."

Niles snapped his head toward his father. "She made Chastity cry, Dad. I can only imagine what she told her. Chastity is the strongest person I've ever met and Mother managed to make her cry in a matter of minutes." Niles shook his head as moved toward the back door. "I knew it was a bad idea coming here. I should've just kept Chastity back at the farm." Niles opened the door. "Good bye, Dad…Mother." Niles closed the door without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 8

Niles made his way around to the front of the house and grabbed Chastity into his arms. "I'm sorry, for whatever she may have said or done to upset you."

Max pulled up in the car and stepped out. "Niles…why don't you and Chas ride in the back…I'll drive to Sara's parents."

"Thanks, Max." Nile opened the door for Sara to ride in front with Max and then he and Chastity got in the back.

They settled into the back seat and Niles pulled Chastity into his arms and she rested against his chest. "What did my mother say, Chastity?"

"It wasn't her fault, Niles, really. She's just trying to protect you…and me too, for that matter." Chastity sighed.

Niles rubbed her arms softly. "Please tell me what's upset you."

"It's not so much what she said, Niles as that I know she's right…about my mother." CC turned in his arms. "Everything your mother said about BB's world was dead on. My mother is a snob and a bigot. All that matters to her is appearances, and what other people think. Nana and Grampy tried to keep me grounded. I used to visit here all the time when I was little. But BB put a stop to it when she decided that I was 'growing up wrong'. I've begged her for years to come back and visit. If Daddy hadn't insisted I wouldn't be here now." Chastity feared her tears would fall again. "I don't know what kind of person my mother used to be, or could have been, but I know the kind of person she is now…and your mother was right. She'll never let me continue seeing you."

"Shhhh…" Niles pulled her into his chest and tried to calm the fears he knew were more than valid. His grandparents had already prepared him for the inevitable clash with BB Babcock. "It's alright, Chastity. Let's not worry about it yet. We've still got three weeks before you're parents come to pick you up."

"Niles…" Chastity looked up at him with the tears still filling her beautiful eyes that now were clouded with sadness.

"Do you promise you'll wait for me? Will you wait until I'm old enough to leave my parents?"

"I'll wait for you forever, Chastity Claire…I love you." Niles leaned down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. "Now…no more tears…we don't want Sara's parents thinking we've been fighting…" Niles smiled.

Chastity wiped her tear streaked face with Niles' hanky. "Thank you, Niles, I love you too."

* * *

Roberta and Ernest Westerly were not as easy going as their daughter, but nowhere near as stuffy as Max or Chastity's parents. "You should all stay here. No sense in driving back to the country tonight." Sara's father suggested.

"Daddy, where will you put them…this isn't like our house." Sara asked as the thoughts ran through her head.

Ernest smirked at his little girl. "Don't you worry, Princess, I'll find somewhere for them…"

"Come on, Chas…" Sara started. "I'll show you my room while Daddy runs Niles and Max over the coals a few times."

"Sara…" Her mother laughed. "Your father will do no such thing."

"Right, Mom." Sara leaned up and kissed Max on the cheek. "Good luck, Max." Chastity gave Niles a similar send off and she and Sara headed up to Sara's room.

"Alright, Roberta, leave me to rake the boys over the coals." Ernest frowned sternly at Niles and Max.

"Oh, Ernie…" Roberta kissed him lightly. "You can be so childish."

"Boys…" Sara's father directed Niles and Max to the sofa. "I suppose you know what I'm about to ask you?"

Max and Niles exchanged glances. "Uhm…" Max swallowed. "No exactly, Sir."

"Well," Ernie sighed. "What I'd most like to know is…who you think will win the Dubai Shergar Cup at Ascot next week?"

Niles's eyes shot to the top of his head and Max frowned with confusion. "Uhm, I'm not sure I understand the question, Mr. Westerly." Max responded.

"I'll get this one Max." Niles smiled at his friend. "Well, Sir…as I understand…"

* * *

Sara and Chastity sat on Sara's bed. "What did Niles' mother really say, Chas? You seemed awfully upset.

"Oh Sara, it's nothing that I didn't already know I guess. Why do you think I've never told my mother I was seeing anyone here? She asked every time she called."

Sara shrugged. "I just figured you didn't want her to know."

"That's true, but there were reasons. If I'd told her I was seeing someone, she'd have a full list of questions to ask. Then if I answered even one, less than 'correctly'…she'd have been on the next plane to England." Chastity flopped back onto the bed. "My mother's a snob, Sara…I've never doubted it…the difference is…until this summer…it didn't really bother me."

"So…what changed?" Sara asked knowing full well the answer.

Chastity rolled over onto her stomach. "Me." Chastity dropped. "There's nothing but more of the same old life back in the states for me, Sara. I've had my cotillion so now BB will start inviting 'appropriate young men' to call on me. It's just so Victorian."

"What are you going to do?" Sara asked her friend. While Sara didn't really understand the difficulties that Chastity would face with her mother, she knew it wouldn't be easy. Her parents weren't the snobs that some of her friends parents were. Not to mention, Max is from a wealthy English family.

Chastity sighed. "I don't know, Sara…but I'll do whatever I have to…I love Niles."

"Well, we'd better go and rescue them from Daddy." Sara stood and pulled Chastity up from her bed.

The 'boys' were sitting in the living room right where the girls left them when they returned. "So…did Daddy give you a hard time?" Sara asked as she sat next to Max on the sofa. Chastity stood next to the chair were Niles sat.

"Well, he did ask some pretty tough questions…" Niles smirked at Sara.

Ernie chose that moment to breeze back into the room. "Niles…Max…I'll show you to your room so you can wash up for dinner." Ernie winked at the girls.

"Daddy, where are you taking them?" Sara watched as her father lead to boys to the stairs.

"I'm putting them in Uncle David's room…he won't be here tonight and it has twin beds…is that alright, Sara?" Ernie gave his daughter a look.

"That's a good idea, Daddy." Sara sank back into the sofa.

Chastity waited until her father and the 'boys' were well beyond ear shot. "What's the matter with you?"

"He's putting them in the room all the way at the end of the hall." Sara frowned.

"So?" Chastity didn't quite get the problem. "Where did you think he'd put them?"

"The den…there's a fold out." Sara answered. "It's down here."

Chastity shook her head. "I'm still not sure I understand, Sara."

"My parents bedroom is right between my room and Uncle David's room." Sara sighed.

Chastity's realized what Sara was getting at. "Oh."

* * *

That night after a lovely dinner, Sara's parents gave the 'children' a little space and excused themselves early. "Max…I'd like to show you the library…it has an extensive collection of original manuscripts." Sara stood and pulled Max out of the den leaving Niles and CC sitting on the sofa.

"Well, that couldn't have been more obvious." Chastity whispered to him.

Niles laughed lightly. "Would you like to sit on the front steps? I think it's a full moon tonight."

"Yeah…Let me tell Sara…" Chastity was gone and back almost before Niles was up from the sofa.

Niles frowned. "That was fast."

"Well…I don't think they really need to know…" Chastity smiled.

Niles shook his head. "Didn't take them long to get past the shyness stage did it?" Niles opened the front door for Chastity and then joined her on the top step.

"Beautiful." Chastity whispered as she looked up at the moon.

Niles couldn't pull his gaze from her face. "Beautiful…yes." Chastity felt his eyes on her and turned to face him.

"Niles…" Their eyes locked and he leaned in and brushed his lips softly to hers. When they hesitantly broke their kiss, Chastity dropped her head to his shoulder. "Niles…I wish I could just stay here."

"I know, Love." Niles tossed out, bringing Chastity's head up from his shoulder. "What?"

Chastity looked at him a little in shock. "What did you say?"

"I said, I know, Love." Niles frowned. "Are you alright?"

Chastity's smile lit up the night. "You've never called me that before."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…" Niles misunderstood and Chastity's lips on his would hopefully correct that. She ran her tongue slowly across his lips begging him to allow her entrance. He did and she deepened their kiss. Her hand caressed his face and when she pulled away from him neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"I liked it, Niles. I reminds me of your grandparents, and mine." Chastity gazed at him and imagined what her life could be like with him. Riding every day and taking walks in the garden behind her grandparent's house. She knew he'd have to work, as Maxwell's valet, whatever that was exactly, but still…they could be together. She tried to imagine what it might be like waking in his arms every morning, and kissing him as she fell asleep every night. Her smile softened just a bit.

Niles flashed his boyish grin. "Now…what's that smile about?"

"I was just thinking…" Chastity put her head back on his shoulder.

Niles kissed the top of her head. "What about?"

"Our lives together." Chastity sighed and Niles was glad that she couldn't see the concern for her that slipped across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 9

When they finally were all in their proper bedrooms Sara and Chastity couldn't help but chat as they usually did before falling asleep. It was good that they would share Sara's giant bed so they could whisper and not risk being heard by her parents next door.

"So…where did you two go?" Sara asked Chastity.

Chastity sighed. "Just out on the front steps, it's not like you missed us." Chastity tossed her 'that' and even in the dark Sara knew she'd been busted. "What are we going to do Sara…we go home in three weeks? I can't bare the thought."

"I know, Chas…I don't want to leave Max, but what can we do? Max says that he'll try to get his parents to come and visit. You know that means that Niles will be with them." Sara offered.

"Sara…" Chastity's voice got very quiet. "Have you thought at all about what we talked about…a few weeks ago?"

Sara knew just what Chastity meant. "Thought about it…yeah…considered it, well…maybe a little…why?"

"I want to." Chastity whispered barely audibly. Sara said nothing. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah…" Sara whispered. "I'm just waiting for Nana Lauren to pop in and say she did too." The girls couldn't help but giggle at the thought. "Are you sure, Chas…I mean really, really, sure?"

"I love him, Sara. I'll never be more sure of anything if I live to be a hundred." Chastity assured her. "I don't want to leave here and never have the chance again to be with him."

"Why do you talk like that Chas? You don't know what's going to happen." Sara tried to be positive, but she had heard did overhear Nana Lauren and Grampy James talking about BB Babcock and her opinion of well, servants. Sara had promised herself that she would be there for Chastity if it got bad with her mother. Now…she'd really have to prepare for the worse.

Chastity, you have to promise me Sara…you won't tell anyone…no matter what." Chastity grabbed her friend's hand. "Promise me."

"I promise, Chas…I won't tell a soul. I'll help you to be happy anyway I can, you're my best friend." Sara gave Chastity's hand a squeeze.

Chastity sighed with relief. "Thanks, Sara. I just have to figure out how to surprise, Niles."

"Well, go for a ride." Sara suggested perfectly innocently.

Chastity laughed a deep throaty laugh we'd all become familiar with later on. "Well, that's kind of the surprise."

"Chas!" Sara playfully smacked her friend. "You are bad, we'd better get some sleep…we've got plans to make…for you…" Sara was careful to add.

Just down the hall the boys were chatting about the events of the day. "Why couldn't Chastity have parents like Sara's." Niles wondered softly.

"What good would that do you, Niles?" Max asked not really getting the gist on Niles' issue.

Niles rolled his eyes unseen at Max. "Work with me, Max. I told you what Chastity said about her mother. And I told you what my grandparents told me about BB Harris Babcock. She'll never allow me to continue seeing Chastity. And why should she. I'm a servant, Max…your servant."

"Hey…" Max barked as loudly as he dared. "You are my best friend. You've practically raised me since the day I came home from the hospital, which is no small feat for a two year old. You've got a private school education and you'll be attending Oxford in the fall. There is no better man alive for Chastity than you. It's that simple."

"Thanks, Max." Niles smiled at Max's uncharacteristic expression of emotion. "But none of that changes the fact that I will be your valet, and eventually, I'll be your butler. While considered a rather noble profession, still just a servant. In the eyes of BB Babcock, a maven of high society, I am an inappropriate choice for her daughter, no matter what her daughter may think."

Max leaned over shrinking the space between the twin beds. "What are you going to do, Niles?" Max frowned knowing Niles desperately loved Chastity. "I've never seen you so happy. You can't just give up."

"I don't know, Max. I do love her. I've never felt anything like this before." Niles sighed and knew it would be a very difficult three weeks waiting for that inevitable 'good-bye.'

* * *

With only a little over a week now before the girls would be leaving England, Chastity set her plan into motion. "Sara…are you sure you know what you're going to do?"

"I know my part, Chastity." Sara promised her. "We've been planning this day for over a week, don't over think it." Sara hugged her friend as they slipped their clothes on over their swim suits. "What did you tell Nana?"

Chastity worked the buttons on her blouse. "I told her the truth. I wanted to have a whole day with Niles since I would be leaving next week and I knew how busy things were going to be getting ready for the trip."

"You know, Chas…I'll bet you she knows." Sara slipped on her shoes. "She's kind of uncanny like that."

Chastity shrugged. "Well, if she knows, she didn't tell me or try to stop me." Chastity checked herself in the mirror.

"Do you have…you know the things?" Sara asked and Chastity nodded they both found eye contact a bit difficult.

"Yes…it'll be fine, Sara. I love Niles and I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust him." Chastity hugged her dear friend.

Sara pulled back from the hug. "Not even me?"

"Well, you're a close second." Chastity winked. "Come on, the boys will be waiting with the horses."

Sara only took a step before she turned to face her. "Chas, do you think Niles suspects?"

"I don't know…I doubt it. He did mention he wanted to show me something over in the birch grove." Chastity smiled. "So I guess that's where it will be, which is kinda perfect since that's the first place we kissed." Chastity blushed.

"Ok…let's go." Sara smiled but it barely hid her concern for her friend. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan.

The girls practically danced out the back door to meet the boys who waited with the horses. "Hello Princess…I'm going to miss you terribly." Chastity offered Ice Princess half an apple, which she ate immediately. Then turned to Raven and offered the other half. "Good morning, Niles." Chastity kissed him lightly under the watchful eye of her grandmother in the doorway.

"You kids have a fun day!" Nana Lauren called. "Boys…you have them back by dark."

"Yes, Ma'am, Nana Lauren." Niles called to the woman he knew so well.

Sara allowed Max to give her a 'leg up' so she could get in the saddle. "Thanks, Max."

"You're welcome, Sara." Max cooed back and Niles rolled his eyes at how sappy his friend could be.

"Is everyone ready to head to the lake?" Niles asked now settled into his saddle, when everyone nodded he led them away from the house. "Let's go, Raven."

They got to the lake after a nice easy ride. "Max, there's something I wanted to show Chastity in the grove…we shouldn't be too long." Niles offered before dismounting.

"Uhm…" Chastity started a little nervous. "You want to show me now?"

Niles frowned. "Chastity…are you alright, you've been very quiet. I just thought it would be easier, still in the saddle and all."

"Uhm…" Chastity looked at Sara. "Oh…ok, that makes sense. Let's go."

"Chas?" Sara said wanted her assurance just once last time.

Chastity smiled at her friend. "I'm good, Sara. Really…we'll be back. You guys just go for a swim or something." Sara nodded and just stood and watched as Niles and Chastity rode off for the birch grove.

"Sara…" Max started. "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Sara finally turned away from watching her friend riding off to change her life forever. "I'm fine, Max. What is over in the grove that Niles wants to show Chastity?"

"He wouldn't tell me…he's barely let me out of his sight. He was afraid I was going to spoil the surprise." Max shook his head. "He's so sappy."

Sara looked back toward the grove again. "I think it's sweet."

"Oh." Max made a mental note to take Niles' advice more often, if that's possible. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

Sara nodded, trying to get her mind off of what she knew would be going on in the grove. "Sure, Max."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 10

When they arrived in the beautiful grove of Silver Birch trees where they did indeed share their first kiss, Niles dismounted Raven and helped Chastity dismount Princess. They tied the horses up away near the edge of the grove and Niles took Chastity's hand in his.

"Niles…" Chastity stopped him. "Will you grab the blanket, please."

Niles grabbed the blanket off the back of Princess. "We need to walk in here a little bit to get there."

"I'll walk with you anywhere, Niles." Chastity answered. "I love the Silver Birch…the way their bark peels away, it's really beautiful."

Niles stopped for a minute. "Chastity, would you close your eyes, just for a minute. Please?"

"Ok, Niles. Just don't let me fall." Chastity held tight to his hand.

"Never." Niles led Chastity a bit further into the center of the birch grove before they stopped. "Are you ready?" Niles asked her softly as he lined her us just right.

"I'm ready, Niles." Chastity knew her answer meant more than just a simple 'yes' to his question. She felt oddly at peace, nervous to be sure, but certain none the less.

Niles smiled so proud of himself. "Open your eyes."

"Oh Niles!" Chastity gasped lightly. There before her on a big silver birch Niles had carved their names.

Niles

~n~

Chastity

"That's the sweetest thing ever!" Chastity turned and kissed him warmly, resting her hands on his broad chest. "But…won't it peel off, at the end of the season?"

Niles smiled. "Yeah, but I carved it through into the lower layer, so it'll be there forever, season after season."

"I love you, Niles," Chastity said as a simple truth. "I always will."

Niles wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too, Chastity. That'll never change." Niles looked into her eyes and kissed her nose. "I got you something."

"A present? I love presents." Chastity smiled with excitement.

Niles grinned. "Turn around." Chastity did as he asked and felt the cool metal drop onto her chest.

"Niles!" Chastity shivered a bit then looked down. "It's lovely…but I'm not sure I understand…it's a little key." And that's exactly what it was; a key, no more than an inch and a half in length, and sterling silver.

"Not just a key, Chastity. The key." Niles answered.

"The key to what?" She asked.

Niles lifted it so she could see the engraving. "To Niles' heart."

"Oh Niles…" Chastity kissed him lightly. "I'll never take it off."

"Do you want to head back now?" He asked her softly.

"Not yet. Lay out the blanket, and let's sit here for a while." Chastity asked softly.

Niles laid the blanket out on an area where the grass was thicker and they sat on the blanket. Niles leaned against a tree and Chastity leaned against Niles. "It's so beautiful here, Niles. I wish I didn't have to go back."

"Chastity, are you sure you're alright? You've been very quiet all morning." Niles wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Niles…" Chastity was desperately nervous, but knew it was right. "Do you really love me? I mean…not just for right now or for the summer, but forever?" She asked still leaning against his chest, her arms resting on his.

Niles frowned a little and answered softly next to her ear. "Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, Chastity. Not time, not distance; I love you now and forever."

"Then…make love to me Niles." Chastity asked on a whisper.

Niles sat in silence, not really sure he'd heard her correctly.

Chastity slowly stood and pulled him to his feet. "Did you hear me, Niles?"

"Uh…I'm…uh…" Niles stammered. "Chastity…"

She took his face in her hands. "Please, Niles. I love you and I don't ever want you to doubt that." Chastity slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it slip from her arms to the ground.

"Chastity, I do love you, but this isn't right, you're leaving in a week. It wouldn't be fair and what about…" Niles stood firmly as Chastity started working the buttons on his shirt.

Chastity looked into his azure eyes and saw his love and desire for her. "Nana once told me to be careful who I gave myself too because I'd only have one first time. I want it to be you Niles. And you don't have to worry, I've taken care of…protection."

"Are you sure, Chastity, really sure?" She kissed him deeply and passionately as she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders slipping his shirt from him.

Niles knew he loved her…wanted her more than anything. His lips closed over hers and their tongues entwined and moved together. Chastity stepped out of her shorts and moved slowly back away from him.

Their eyes locked and she slid the straps of her swimsuit down over her shoulders exposing herself to him. "Oh God, Chastity, you're so beautiful." She smiled and helped him slip his suit off as well.

They stood admiring each other. Their hands lightly grazing over each other's newly exposed skin. Chastity took his hand in hers and they knelt down together. Chastity rolled onto her back and Niles kissed her softly as he ran his hand down her arm to her hips and over her belly. He found the soft curls of her outer core making her gasp softly. While kissing her softly and whispering in her ear, he slowly and methodically teased her center until he felt her body shudder. Niles wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. "It'll be easier if you to…take the lead. I don't want to…hurt you."

Chastity could feel his hardness rubbing again her thigh. She adjusted slightly, took great care in slipping on the condom and lowered herself onto him. The power of their joining brought tears to Chastity's eyes and she knew this was meant to be, they were meant to be. After a few moments to get accustomed to him, Chastity rocked forward slowly bringing them to the edge. Niles moaned softly and arched his back driving himself deeper into her. Chastity groaned with the new sensation and leaned down joining their lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues danced with desire and excitement.

Niles, feeling she was comfortable with him, rolled her onto her back. He looked into her eyes. "Dear God, Chastity, I love you." Slowly and gently, Niles stroked and thrust bringing a long low moan from them.

"Please, Niles, please don't stop." Chastity whispered. The warmth of her breath on his neck made him shiver. "I love you." She managed in a strangled voice as he felt her body tighten around him. "God…don't stop."

Niles knew he needed to slow down, or he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted to give her everything he could. He needed her never to doubt his love. "I love you, Chastity." He continued his assault, keeping his thrusts firm and constant. "You have my heart, now and forever." Niles moaned in her ear as he brought her again to the edge and as their lips joined in a deep kiss, together they shuddered with the release of all their love, devotion and passion.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 11

For the next six days Max, Sara, Niles and Chastity were rarely apart. They spent every possible moment together before the inevitable day when Sara and Chastity would have to leave England. The four were having lunch with Nana Lauren and Grampy James when the unexpected occurred. BB Babcock walked into the dining room.

"Hello everyone!" BB swept into the dining room like she owned the place.

CC nearly leapt up from her place next to Niles at her grandparents table. "Mother?"

"Hello, Chastity, darling…" BB oozed in her fakest society voice. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends?"

"Hello, Barbara…" Lauren stood at the head of the table opposite her husband. "We thought Chastity was traveling home alone."

BB flashed her best smile. "I'm sorry I didn't call, Mother, but it was such a last minute decision. I just missed my Chastity so much I jumped on the first flight I could to get here."

Chastity stood in dead shock and what Sara, Max and Niles could only read as absolute terror. "Uhm…I'm not packed or anything yet Mother, and there's the big dance at Max's father's club tonight we were all going to go."

"Oh, well you may still attend the dance, darling…our flight isn't until tomorrow morning. You have plenty of time." BB leaned down and kissed her father's cheek. "Hello Daddy."

"Barbara, why don't you join us for lunch?" James offered.

Niles stood and removed his plate and stepped away. "Yes, Mrs. Babcock, please…take my seat."

"Why how absolutely sweet of you?" BB looked at him. "Max is it?"

"No, Mother…this is Niles." Chastity offered. "That is Maxwell and this is Sara."

BB Babcock gave a nod and a false smile to each of them. "Well it's very nice to meet you all. Chastity, dear, why don't you go about your day and I'll chat for a bit with Nana and Grampy."

"Yes, Mother." Chastity removed her plate and took it into the kitchen followed closely by Niles, Sara and Max.

"Well, they all seem like perfectly lovely children." BB Babcock dripped more politely than sincerely.

Lauren Harris had a stern look about her. "They're hardly children. Barbara, what's this little visit all about. Chastity managed to fly all the way here on her own and she was more than prepared to fly all the way back in three days, on her own."

"Mother, you know very well that Chastity is a terrible liar. I've known for some time she was seeing someone, so I decided to come see just who that might be."

Chastity barely made it to the back patio before her tears fell. "She'll ruin everything."

Niles took her in his arms. "Don't worry, Chastity. She said we can still go to the dance. At least we'll still have our big night out."

"I hope you're right, Niles." Chastity rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's take a walk. I don't want to be here right now."

Max and Sara exchanged a glance. Sara took his hand and they followed their friends.

* * *

That night Niles drove Grampy Harris' sedan to the Sheffield's club. He and Max were well decked out in their tuxedos and Sara and Chastity wore lovely floor length dresses. Sara wore a pale green and Chastity was in pale blue. When the foursome walked in they were a sight to behold. There were many 'young people' there as Eliot Sheffield has explained there would be. It was a perfectly romantic night. They dined and danced like they were all the highest of society. In truth, three of the four were…Niles was the only one truly 'out of his element'. No one knew and if they did, no one cared. He held Chastity in his arms on the dance floor and the only thing the other young men there were thinking was how much they envied the broadly built sandy blonde who danced like he was born to it with the most beautiful girl there.

"Chastity…people are staring at us." Niles whispered.

Chastity looked up into his eyes. "Well, the girls are all looking at you. So I imagine the boys are all jealous that their dates are obsessed with the handsome young mystery man."

"Chastity Claire…they're staring at you." Niles leaned in and kissed her lightly.

She just grinned at him. "Well, they can just keep on staring…cause I've got my partner and my dance card is full."

"What about for me?" Max stood next to them with Sara.

"Well," Chastity tilted her head. "I guess I can risk just one…as long as Sara dances with Niles so no other girl steals him away."

Niles smiled at her. "No other girl stands a chance, Love."

They had a wonderful evening and Niles drove them back to the Harris'. Max took Sara into the house while Niles and Chastity pulled the car around to the garage in the back of the house. "Niles…" Chastity started. "Could we go for a little walk?"

"Chastity…you're in a party dress and I'm wearing my tux." Niles offered.

"Please…" Chastity cooed at him. "I'm not ready to go in yet…I don't want to say good bye."

Niles knew he couldn't refuse her. "It won't be good bye, Chastity. It could never be good bye, not for us."

"She's in there, Niles." Chastity took his hand and pulled him into the gardens that lined the back of her grandparent's house. "She's taking me away tomorrow. I wish she'd just leave me here with Nana and Grampy."

"Chastity…" Niles turned her to face him. "I love you. No one will ever change that, not even your mother. You're the only person who could ever turn me away."

"I'd never do that, Niles. I love you." Chastity kissed him warmly as her hands locked behind his neck and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. His arms pulled her tightly to him and they deepened their kiss…unaware of the eyes looking at them from an upstairs window.

Niles and Chastity joined Max and Sara in the dining room over a slice of Nana Lauren's cheesecake. "Well," BB tossed out casually as she strolled into the dining room. "How was your little dance?" The boys both stood when BB entered the room. "Please…boys…sit down." BB forked a bite of Chastity's cheese cake past her still crimson lips.

"It was lovely Mother. It was a lot like the cotillions I attended last year." Chastity answered. BB joined them at the table.

"Now…tell me a little about yourselves." BB feigned interest is Chastity's friends.

Chastity looked at Sara with confusion. "I already introduced you Mother. This is Maxwell Sheffield, his parents live in London and it was his father's club that we went to this evening. Sara's last name is Westerly. Her parents live in Connecticut and she will be going home in a couple of days. Her parents rent a place in the city every summer. She's been staying here at Nana and Grampy's with me. We've been…" Chastity paused knowing that the riding lessons were still a sore spot with her mother.

"Yes, yes, Chastity, the riding lessons, what have you accomplished?" BB asked flippantly.

Chastity again shot a look at Sara. "Well, I think I'm a rather good rider now and I've learned a great deal about the different styles…wouldn't you say, Niles?"

"Absolutely." Niles swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated BB Babcock for all he'd heard about her. Now though she seemed almost normal. But there was just something he couldn't put his finger on that drove him not to trust her. "Chastity has learned quite a bit in a relatively short time. She's practically mastered the dressage…that's not easy."

"Yes, well…I'm not sure she'll get much time to ride at home." BB responded. "Now Niles…tell me you aren't Niles Brightmore are you, Joseph and Marie's boy?" The foursome tried desperately not to flinch when BB mentioned Joseph and Marie.

"Uhm…yes, actually I am." Niles waited for the backlash, none came.

BB shook her head and smiled. "The last time I saw you, you were barely a year old. The stories I could tell you about your parents, Niles. Did they tell you we practically grew up together…well, mostly your father and me, but I knew Marie as well."

"I think they did mention that when we visited them a few weeks ago." Niles answered cautiously.

BB sighed lightly. "Are they still with the Sheffield's?" BB asked easily.

"Uhm…yes…yes, they are." Niles glanced between Max and Chastity.

"I suppose that's how you and Maxwell became friends. You probably grew up together, right?" BB continued to chat politely and eat her cheesecake.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Babcock." Max chimed in hoping to help take the pressure off Niles. "Niles practically raised me. He got me through Eton. And he's coming with me to Oxford as well."

"Well, it's wonderful that the two of you are so very close. I know what it can be like to be an only child. It's good to have a companion, a friend." BB tossed out casually. "I was thrilled when Chastity told me she'd made such good friends here. I was concerned at first with her staying out here in the country with my parents that there wouldn't be any other young people around."

Max and Sara couldn't help but wonder why Chastity painted such a dreadful picture of her mother. From what they've seen, BB Babcock is perfectly lovely. Niles, while a bit confused by the kind and seemingly genuine nature of this BB Babcock, trusted his parents, his grandparents and above all Chastity with regards to the real BB Babcock.

"Well, Chastity. You and Sara should get up to bed and the boys should probably start for the Brightmore's. It's getting late and we'll have to get a pretty early start tomorrow if we're going to make our flight. I assume you will all be here to see us off in the morning?" BB stood from the table and the boys quickly followed suit.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Babcock." Max nearly blurted.

BB smiled. "Well, then I'll leave you to say good night. I'll see you in the morning."

The four stood in dead silence at watched as BB Babcock made her way casually back up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 12

The next morning the boys were there to join Sara in bidding Chastity farewell. Lauren and James Harris adored their granddaughter and tried to do everything they could for her. While the boys, Sara and Chastity stood out in front of the house, Lauren and James pled their case in side.

"Barbara," James began. "I wish you would reconsider. Chastity is so happy here, she's a different person now than when she came. She's warm and loving. You and Stuart are both so busy with your obligations and Noel and DD are already away at college and making lives for themselves. She's alone too much. It's not healthy for her. Leave her here with Mother and I."

Barbara stood with her hands on her hips and listened politely to her father's arguments. "Daddy, Chastity is my daughter…and I know what's best for her. She'll come back to Connecticut with me as planned and she'll finish school and live the life I've raised her for. This has been a lovely little escape for her, but it's time to go back to the real world."

"When did you become such a cold and hateful woman, Barbara?" Her mother asked her sadly. "I didn't raise you to be the hard snobbish woman you've become. I'm ashamed of you." Lauren left the house and joined the children outside.

"I don't mean to be hateful, Daddy, really I don't. But I know what it feels like to be above someone you love. It never works. Eventually, this boy would decide he didn't deserve her and it would break her heart." Barbara sat quietly on the sofa.

James was the only person who knew anything about what Barbara meant. She's never shared it with her mother, or another living soul for that matter. It was what changed her life forever and made her who she is. "Barbie Doll," James sat next to his suddenly very vulnerable looking daughter. "You have got to tell Chastity that story, and let her make her own way. You don't know this boy, he's not like you think, he'll go far he's going to study law at Oxford, you'll see…she loves him, Barbara."

"Daddy, I know. I'm trying to save her from that love. I have been where Chastity is…look what it did to me?" Barbara Babcock wasn't a woman who cried, not over a man, not over anything…but…Barbie Harris, Daddy's little girl, she cried…usually alone…and always for the same reason…lost love.

James wrapped his arm around her. "Baby I know you loved him…wanted to be with him…but…" James hated himself for what he was about to say, but if he had any hopes of changing Barbara's mind and helping Chastity's future, it had to be said. "Joseph never felt the same way about you. He loved Marie from the moment he saw her. You loved him that 's true, but it wasn't returned. Niles loves Chastity, he's devoted to her. It's a rare thing, Barbara. Please don't take that away from her because you hold a grudge with his parents."

"No, Daddy." Barbara Babcock was back. "I won't have it. I'll do what I must to keep her protected from that heart ache. This boy, Niles, he seems nice enough now, but eventually, he'll realize all the love in the world can't give Chastity what she needs and deserves. Then it'll be too late and she'll be destroyed. Better that she get over it now. I'll handle this my way Daddy; and I pray you won't interfere." She leaned down, kissed his cheek, and left him sitting on the sofa.

Barbara blew out of the front door like a woman on a mission. "Alright, Chastity, you'd better say your final good-bye's we've got to get on the road. Sara, are you sure you don't want us to drop you at your parents?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Babcock. I'll stay with Nana and Grampy until my folks come to get me tomorrow." Sara felt her eyes tearing up. She had a very bad feeling about these 'final good-bye's' as BB called them. She couldn't help think they were very, very, final.

"You take good care of him for me, Max." Chastity whispered to her new friend as she hugged him tightly.

Max sighed lightly. "I'll do my best, Chastity."

"I know you'll both accomplish great things at Oxford. Someday I expect to see your name in lights on Broadway." Chastity kissed his cheek.

Chastity moved to her dearest friend. "I've never had a friend like you." Her eyes were filling and she didn't bother trying to hide it. "I love you, Sara…" Chastity hugged her.

"I love you, too, Chas." Sara tried to smile. "We're sisters…in here." Sara put her hand on her heart. "Forever."

Chastity put her hand on her heart as well. "I'll miss you. But we'll get together as soon as you get home."

"It's a date." Sara smiled and glanced and Niles who still standing next to the car looked so stoic. "Go, tell him you love him." Sara whispered.

Chastity turned and her tears flowed freely at the very sight of him. She moved easily into his arms not caring that her mother was already sitting in the car waiting. "I hate that I'm leaving. I want to stay with you."

Niles pulled her into his arms and desperately tried to keep his tears at bay, for her sake more than his. "I know, Chastity. I want that too, but she's your mother and you must do what she says. This isn't good bye for us, I won't allow it."

"Oh, Niles, what am I going to do?" Chastity dropped her head onto his shoulder and wept. "I love you, Niles Andrew Brightmore…nothing will ever change that…please believe me."

Niles inhaled deeply. "I do Chastity. I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you. That will never change, never doubt it." He brushed his lips to hers in a soft kiss and pulled quickly back from her. "We're not alone, Chastity."

"I don't care, Niles. I love you and I don't care who knows or who sees." Chastity took his handsome face in her hands and kissed him warmly, parting her lips and bidding his tongue entrance. She deepened their kiss and her tears streamed down her cheeks as an overwhelming feeling of grief possessed her. "I belong to you, Niles. Never forget it." She whispered as she rested her forehead to his.

"You hold the key to my heart, Chastity." Niles lifted the key from where it hung to remind her. "I will love you forever."

Barbara called through the open window on the opposite side of the car. "Chastity, come along…we really have to go."

"Good bye, Nana, Grampy. Chastity turned and gave her grandparents each a tight hug. "I love you both so much."

James winked at her. "Take care, CC…we love you."

"Remember, Chastity. Please, don't ever forget what's happened this summer." Lauren Harris held her granddaughter tightly. "Some things are just meant to be. Remember."

"I will, Nana." Chastity kissed her grandparents and turned once more to Niles. "I love you, Niles. Don't you dare ever forget it." She tried to smile at him.

Niles smiled back. "I wouldn't dare." He kissed her lightly and opened the door to help her into the seat next to her mother. "Write me when you get home."

Niles closed the door to his heart when he closed the door to that car. No one would ever get in there again. Chastity Claire Babcock, held the key.

They drove to the airport in practical silence. Chastity held the photo that Sara had taken of her and Niles at the lake a few weeks before. She ran her fingers over his face. Looking at herself she couldn't remember a time when she'd been so happy. She had literally begged her mother to allow her to stay in England with her grandparents. Telling her she'd never liked any of her so called friends in Connecticut or at school. Barbara refused saying she couldn't give up her youngest baby to her parents. It wasn't responsible parenting. Not, because she loved her or would miss her, but because it's not responsible parenting.

Just after the plane lifted off the ground, as if marked on their itinerary by the travel agent, BB Babcock made her announcement. "You will forget everything and every part of this summer, Chastity Claire."

"What?" Chastity looked at her mother in complete shock and confusion.

"You'll have no further contact with any of them." BB stated as a matter of fact without even looking up from her magazine.

"Mother…what are you saying? Sara will be back in the states in a few days. I promised her I'd see her." Chastity suddenly panicked. "And how can you tell me not to stay in touch with Niles…I love him." Chastity wasn't sure if she should yell, or cry or just scream.

"Sara won't be returning to the states, Chastity." BB looked up briefly. "I met with her parents before I came to the house. They're relocating to England and I suggested they wait and surprise Sara with that after the big dance. As for Niles…well, let's just call that a summer mistake, getting it out of your system so to speak."

Chastity was angry now, but knew it wouldn't serve her purpose. "Mummy…I love Niles…it wasn't a mistake."

"It's alright, Chastity. I know exactly what happened. You don't have to blame yourself. He's a grown man, nearly twenty one and you're still just a child. I don't blame you for what he made you do." BB set her plan into motion and there would be not stopping it now.

"Mother!" Chastity started louder than she'd meant and lowered her voice. "I don't know what you're implying, but Niles didn't force me to do anything. I love him and I wanted to be with him."

BB smirked lightly. "Well, Chastity, who do you think the authorities will believe, me, the well respected lady of society, or the servant son of servants?"

Chastity pushed quickly past her mother and into the restroom just in time. The door, remaining ajar allowed BB to stand just behind her. "Really, Chastity, this is completely inappropriate. He's just a servant, and not worth getting sick over."

Chastity rinsed her mouth and washed her face. "I hate you, Mother." She moved back to her window seat.

"Well, that may be the case now, Chastity, but one day you'll see I'm right. You are a young woman born to money and breeding. You will be the lady of society you were born to be and there is no room in that life for the servant." BB stated as simply as if reciting a recipe. "Now, Maxwell, he'd have been just a lovely choice for you, but you showed no better judgment than your sister Diane. What is it about the low born that appeals to you, I'll never know." BB shook her mind free of her thoughts… _"He's so much like his father…"_

"I won't forget him, Mother…it's not possible." Chastity started to cry softly. "I love Niles. And Max and Sara are my closest friends. How can you ask it of me Mother?"

BB now angry at her memories and the situation, barked at Chastity. "Chastity Claire, I don't ask it, I demand it. You will not have any further contact with any of them. Not so long as I have anything to say about it. If you so much as write a postcard to any of them, I'll see that boy put away for taking advantage of you."

Chastity opened her mouth to speak but her tears wouldn't allow the words to come out.

"Now, stop that ridiculous crying. Babcock's don't cry." BB snapped at her nearly scaring Chastity with the look of anger and what was it…jealously…hate?

Chastity had never seen her mother so angry and hard. She'd never been what you'd call loving. But this BB Babcock was cold, vengeful and hard like Chastity couldn't understand, but all too soon, would very likely become herself. Chastity squared her shoulders and the transformation had begun as her tears slowly came to an end.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F Let me know what you think. – D

**I'm starting rehearsals for Sweeney Todd so my postings may be a bit slower… :( -D**

NOTE: This is a sad chapter…transitional…sorry.

**First Impressions**

Chapter 13

When they arrived home, Chastity went immediately up to her room. She sat at her desk and looked again at the photo of her and Niles at the lake just a few short weeks before. "Things were so perfect that day Niles. I'm sorry for what this will do to you. I hope someday, some way you'll be able to forgive me and remember what we had."

The door to her room opened and her mother appeared. "Chastity, I thought I'd let you see this." BB Babcock handed Chastity the legal pad she'd been writing on for their entire flight.

"What is it, Mother?" Chastity was distant and cold taking the notepad. She scanned it quickly and knew at once what it was. "You promised me you'd do nothing if I stayed away."

BB nodded and took the pad back from her. "I just wanted you to know that I'm serious. It's all there. Everything that boy did to you. Now…I'm going to keep this in the safe and should I ever believe that you are in contact with any of them, including Sara…I'll send this to my attorney to begin proceedings."

"I don't know why you're doing this." Chastity refused to show the pain she felt. Not to this woman…never again. "You don't even know Niles. But I gave you my word, and I'll keep it. Not because of you…but because of him."

Chastity closed the door on her mother. Closed the door on what she would consider the happiest time in her life. And to the only person who ever made her feel truly loved. Not just loved, but adored and important. Like her life really mattered. To protect him, she'd have to hurt him. She'd have to give him up without a word, without any explanation. She'd have to break both their hearts and hope…pray that someday, somehow if they ever crossed paths again, that he'd find a way to forgive her and that she'd find a way to forgive herself.

* * *

Chastity had been home just about a week when the letter arrived from Sara. Her mother allowed her to read the letter, provided she remained present. "Do I have to read it to you, Mother, or can I retain a least a little bit of privacy?"

"Oh Chastity, you are always so dramatic. Just sit down and read the letter. Then, when you've finished put it back in the envelope and give it to me." BB stood over and watched as Chastity read the letter from her lost best friend.

Dear Chas,

You won't believe this, but Daddy and Mom say we're staying in England! I couldn't believe it! Daddy got a great job offer from some businessman. I don't understand it, he wasn't' even looking for a job here, but he's good at what he does so I guess…

_Chastity glanced up at her mother knowing she had something to do with that piece of good fortune._

Max was really excited. And I don't think I have to tell you how I felt about it. I'll miss not seeing you, but maybe you'll get to come and visit Nana and Grampy. They told me I'm welcome at their place whenever I want. I love them as if they were my own grandparents, Chas.

_The thought finally reached Chastity…_ _"Will I ever see Nana and Grampy again?"_

I know it must have been really hard for you to leave us all behind that day. It was really hard for us too. We've been spending a lot of time together the three of us, but it's not the same. We miss you a ton. Niles has tried to put up a good front, but I can see how much he misses you. He loves you Chas…hold on to that...and never forget.

_"I'll never forget, Sara. Pain has a way of lingering forever, and it's rare that a broken heart ever mends."_

He and Max start Oxford next week. They'll probably be there when this letter finds you back in the states. Mom and Dad have found me a great school here, all girls. But, that's ok, I have no interest in any boy but Max. I look forward to receiving a letter…I hope to hear from you soon.

I love you, Chas…we miss you!

_"I miss you too, Sara…I love you all…good bye."_

Your best friend,

Sara.

Chastity sighed. "Here." She handed the letter over to her mother.

"See, now Chastity, that wasn't so hard was it? I will spare you the pain of any further correspondence from them." BB took the letter and tossed it into the gas fireplace and flipped the switch. Chastity couldn't hold back the gasp as she watched the first and only connection to her summer go up in flames. "Alright, Chastity, you have school in a week so I've made an appointment for you at Mr. Anthony's…the car will take you. You should go change your clothes." BB turned and left Chastity standing at staring at the fire.

* * *

Chastity returned from Mr. Anthony's and was not well received by her mother. "What have you done to yourself, Chastity?"

"Mother, you've decided to send me to a different school so I want to be a different person. It was your idea mother, not mine. You took away my two closest friends, my grandparents, and the boy I loved. I'm not Chastity anymore…" With that she turned and started up to her room.

BB Babcock sighed and shook her head. "What shall I call you then, my dear?"

"Call me CC…at least I can try to start a new school with a little dignity." She turned and went up to her room.

When she got there she looked at herself in the mirror. Her now auburn hair trimmed to a short bob was very different from the shoulder length blonde tresses she actually preferred, but she needed to make a break, a complete break and move on. No wallowing for CC Babcock. She was sophisticated, and cultured, and determined. Not the same girl from the summer. She'd lost more than her closest friends, her grandparents and the boy she loved oh yes, Chastity Babcock…had lost herself.

* * *

CC Babcock was a girl determined. Forced to cut ties with her past too protect those she loved, she turned herself off. Completely devoid any real emotional ties, she could focus on the future. CC Babcock had big things to achieve and goals to accomplish. CC Babcock wanted to finish high school, which she did at the top of her class. CC Babcock wanted to get into college, which she would do on full scholarship and later graduate with honors. CC Babcock wanted to get her graduate degree in Business Management, which she would also do, again at the top of her class. CC Babcock wanted to make a name for herself, which she easily accomplished with flair and grace. But there was something missing from CC Babcock's list of goals. A mandatory goal so far as her mother was concerned. A goal long ago achieved and lost as far as CC was concerned. Finding true love wasn't on CC's list of things to do…that she'd done…a lifetime long ago it seemed now.

* * *

CC blew into her penthouse and tossed the keys on her foyer table and quickly scanned through her mail. She went white as a sheet when she saw the letter which had been forwarded nearly three times. "Dear God." CC dropped the remaining mail on the table and took this letter to the sofa. Swallowing hard CC carefully opened the envelope and read the letter through rapidly developing tears she'd not shed in years.

Dear Chastity,

I'm not sure where you are or what you may be doing, but I thought you may like to know. I've enclosed the clipping.

I miss you,

Nana

"I miss…" CC took a deep breath and looked at the slightly yellowed newspaper clipping.

Sara Sheffield, 31, wife of Broadway

Producer, Maxwell Sheffield died

Saturday as a result of a car accident.

Sara leaves behind her husband Max and

their children, Margaret, Brighton and Grace.

Also in mourning are her parents

Earnest and Roberta Westerly of Ct.

Her grandparents James and Elizabeth

Harris of England, and her dear friend Niles.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. – D

**A/N This is another transition chapter…it will propel us forward. - D**

**First Impressions**

Chapter 14

CC couldn't believe where she was, but she couldn't not pay her respects. She stood well back at the funeral, but her heart broke when she saw him. Niles…her Niles; still as handsome as ever, more so if she was completely honest. His eyes were clouded over with the pain he felt at the lost of his friend. He stood with the children, holding the youngest in his arms. CC couldn't help but think how natural he looked holding the little girl. There was a time when she imagined their children. To be honest, it wasn't so very long ago. Each time her sister DD announced she was expecting CC allowed herself to wonder, however briefly, how many children she and Niles may have had.

Shaking her head free of the thought she scanned the gathering for any sign of Max. Finally she saw him. He sat off alone, distraught. CC felt helpless. She realized that she'd hurt them all. She left their lives with no explanation. She just dropped off the face of the planet. While that may have affected Niles more than Sara and Max, she knew from the few sporadic letters that her mother allowed her to read that they were all desperate for word from her. She wasn't sure what would happen if she made her presence known, but she had to do something. She couldn't deny she still loved them all.

CC wasn't expecting to be so very affected by this. She'd waited until everyone had left, Niles had to practically drag Max away and allow the workmen to do their jobs. She stood, she watched and she waited. When the men finished and left the grave, covered over in flowers sent from so many people who knew and loved Sara Sheffield. When she stood alone over the grave of her dearest friend, she wept. CC Babcock wept like she hadn't wept in than fifteen years.

Max and Sara had married shortly after Sara finished school. Nana Lauren had sent the newspaper announcement of their wedding. Then with the birth of each child an announcement came as well. No word of Niles ever marrying, but CC thought that Nana Lauren may have kept that from her to spare her feelings. For while CC dated often, throughout college and since, her heart would always belong to Niles. She'd resigned herself to that fact long ago. She never confessed it to another living soul, but she knew. If someday she married, it would be for convenience, or more practical purposes. She'd have to like the man of course, be well matched, but love…CC never expected to have those feelings ever again. But then, she'd never expected to see Niles again.

So, now she found herself standing at the door of the mansion. Her finger hovering over the bell as the thoughts rushed through her mind. _"What will I say when I see him? What will he say? Oh God, please…this is a bad idea."_ CC turned to leave. But she knew she couldn't. No matter how difficult this was going to be, she couldn't let Sara's death go unacknowledged. She turned and rang the bell before she could rethink it any further.

When the door opened she was spared a confrontation with Niles. Whoever this man was he seemed rather sad as well so CC asked simply. "Where's Maxwell? I'm an old friend."

"Follow me, he's in the office." The man led her to the office, but only took CC as far as the door. "He's in there, but I wouldn't go in…I'm not sure he'll appreciate it."

CC looked at the man. "It's not going to get any easier, so I may as well do it now."

"I'll be out here if you need anything. I'm Max's brother, Nigel." Niles introduced himself.

CC took a deep breath and entered the office. When she stood in front of the desk, Max's head was in his hands and he didn't bother to look up. CC spoke as softly as she could and still be heard. "Max?"

Max flinched just a little and the sound of a woman's voice. He knew he recognized it, but he didn't know why or from where. He slowly pulled his head up from his hands. He looked monumentally older than the fifteen years should have aged him, but still the same handsome features he had as a teenager. "Chastity? Is that really you? Where've you been? What happened? Sara thought..." Max fell apart and started sobbing just from mentioning her name.

"I'm so sorry, Max…for everything." CC made her way around to him and pulled in into a warm hug. They stood and the sobbed, at the loss of the woman they both loved so very much. CC didn't know how long they'd been standing there before there was a light tap at the door, then the voice.

"Max…" Niles spoke softly and they pulled apart. Niles froze, the shock at seeing her evident in his whole body from expression on his face to the stiffness in his arms and his tightly clenched hands. He could feel the very air being pulled from his lungs from the intensity of the emotions at seeing her again, now with all that's happening around them. "Uh…Nigel and your parents need to leave for the airport."

Max nodded. "I'll be right back." He whispered softly to CC. As he made his way past Niles he paused. "Remember, Old Man…and take care."

CC turned and held his focus. "Hello, Niles." CC whispered barely audible, desperately trying to hold back the flood of emotions.

Niles thought his very heart would burst just at the sight of her. His thoughts wreaked havoc on his mind. _"God just look at her, still a vision. I need her so badly. I…I… No, it wouldn't be proper to be so forward. What would she do? How would she respond? So much going on…" _Finally he spoke. "Miss Babcock, you look well." Niles swallowed hard holding in his emotions.

"Niles…I'm…" CC took a single step toward him. "I'm so sorry…" CC hoped that would be enough for now…her heart breaking at the lost look that was masking his handsome features. "Please, Niles…"

"It's alright, Miss Babcock. I understand, really. Please…you don't have to say anything. It would be better if you didn't." Niles looked away from her gaze.

"I loved her you know." CC dropped onto the little green sofa and once again found herself shedding tears for more than just the loss of her friends life, but the life she herself may have enjoyed. "Niles…please." CC managed through the tears…as she slipped to the floor.

Niles was lifting her into his arms before either knew what was happening. "I know, I know…it's alright, Chastity…she understood…she really did. She loved you…" They cried together for their friend and many things lost.

It wasn't long before they felt the eyes on them and Niles pulled back from her arms. A place he'd so longed to be. But now, so much has happened, so much time passed, so much space between them. Niles looked at the tiny set of eyes that needed so much of him. "What is it, Miss Grace?" He held out his arms and the small girl moved into them.

Grace couldn't take her eyes off CC. So to were CC's eyes locked on the small face that so resembled her lost friend. "Lady, sad?" Gracie's small voice offered.

"Yes, Miss Grace…the lady is sad. She misses Mommy." Niles spoke softly to her and CC felt her heart break again at lost possibilities. "This is…"

"CC…" She interrupted his introduction. "You can call me CC, Grace."

"CC." Grace smiled and softly touched CC's cheek. "Niles…" Gracie spoke and turned herself in his arms and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"I think our little miss is ready for a nap." Niles stood from the sofa. "I uh…" Niles wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Well, that's not true…he wanted to say…you look amazing…I've missed you…I need you…please don't leave…but that's not what he said. "I hope we get to see you again soon." Their eyes locked for a moment and both felt the embers still burning inside. "I'd better take Gracie to bed." Niles turned and left her standing in the office.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…N/CC and M/S…later M/F LOL Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 15

"CC…" Max began. "I know it was meant to be temporary, just while…"

CC put up her hands. "It's alright, Max. Please don't say it. The business is doing just fine now. I think I've lingered long enough. I really should try to find somewhere else to use my skills."

"Please, CC. You're one of the family now. I can't do what you do…I never could. You've made more money in the 18 months you've been here than I did in the six years previous. Please…stay on as my senior associate. I'll even add your name…Sheffield-Babcock productions." Max waited, hoped, knowing he needed CC's financial mind more than anything, but she was a friend he didn't want to lose again. Especially after… "Come on, CC…" Max thought he'd try one more tactic. "You know how much you love tearing apart a director or choreographer."

CC sighed as the thoughts ran through her head. _"I don't want to go. It would kill me to leave them all now, again…especially Niles. I don't know if it'll ever be the same…it's strained at best and hostile at worst, but just seeing him…" _"Alright, Max…I'll stay on." CC couldn't believe the words left her mouth, but it seemed this was the place she did really seem to fit.

Niles, who stood attentively next to the three year old Gracie as she sat on the kitchen counter eating a cookie, heard the entire negotiation on the intercom and as he clicked the off switch a small smile crossed his face. "You like her, Niles." Gracie chimed in through her cookie.

"Miss Grace, don't talk with your mouth full. And who is it I like?" Niles wiped the small girls chocolate ringed mouth.

Grace shook her head. "You like Miss Babcock…I saw your silly smile."

"Miss Grace, I can assure you that I neither like nor dislike Miss Babcock. But your father needs her for the company and I want your father's happiness and success." Niles looked for her response.

Grace lifted her arms to him beckoning him to lift her off the counter. "I don't believe ya, Niles." Grace kissed his cheek. "Thanks for makin' me cookies."

"You're very welcome, Miss Grace." He watched as she skipped off into the den. "That girl has wisdom far beyond her years."

"Who's that, Niles?" Lorraine the nanny of the day asked as she came down the back stairs.

Niles turned to quickly and caught his bad knee on the corner of the cabinet causing him to nearly fall into Lorraine's arms…just as CC strolled into the kitchen. "Niles…I…" CC stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh, God…I'm sorry…" CC turned and fled from the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Lorraine chuckled softly.

Niles flinched in pain as he righted himself and leaned on the counter. "It's a very long story." Niles started hobbling out of the kitchen.

"Niles…you shouldn't be walking on that knee." Lorraine called.

Niles ignored her and continued in his pursuit of CC. When he'd finally made his way to the office he was shocked at what he found. CC stood behind Max massaging his shoulders speaking softly to him. "You'll see, Maxwell. It'll be good for you to have a night out. We'll just have a nice dinner and talk." CC looked up just in time to see Niles limping out of the office.

"What's with, Niles?" CC asked without thinking.

Max looked up to see Niles limping. "Oh, he blew out his knee in college playing football. Two surgeries later, it still bothers him in the winter and God forbid he should bang it." CC's face fell as she realized all that happened in such a short time. Her thoughts ran through the timeline. _"Niles hurt his knee, Nanny Lorraine was helping him, I walked in and misunderstood, I ran out, he followed to explain but he's limping, he gets here just in time to her me…"_ "Oh crap."

"What's the matter, CC?" Max asked but was ignored as CC left him in the office.

CC went directly to the kitchen. "Niles…" CC started as she saw Niles carefully rolling up the leg of his pants in order to ice his now quite swollen knee.

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, I've got to ice this or I won't be able to move tomorrow." Niles looked away hoping she wouldn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Niles…" CC saw the difficulty he was having and moved to help him. "Here…let me." CC carefully put the wrapped ice pack on Niles' knee and used the second wrap to hold it in place. "I'm sorry about…what you may have overheard in the…"

Niles cut her off. "It's fine, Miss Babcock. You're right. Max does need to get out more. It's been nearly two years since…" Niles allowed his voice to fade.

"That's not the point, Niles. I don't what you to think that…" CC tried to make it sound and inoffensive as possible.

Niles sighed heavily. "Really, Babs, get over yourself. You and Max are perfectly suited for each other. He's my best friend…I want him to be happy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room, take my pain medication and lay down." Niles stood up and tried not to notice the pained look on CC's face.

"Let me help you." CC offered, still hurt and a little angry at his words.

Niles pulled away. "No, thank you. I'll manage alone. Just like always." Niles turned and winced with every step as he made his way slowly up the back steps to his room.

CC dropped heavily into the chair. "I guess it's just been too many years, too much…hurt." CC sighed.

"Nope." The small voice came from just behind her.

CC turned to find Grace standing there. "Hello, Little one. What do you mean, nope?"

"Well, it's never too long for love. That's what Mommy used to say." Grace reached up for CC to lift her to her lap.

"Uh…" CC lifted her onto her knee. "You remember what you're mommy used to say?" CC was shocked.

"Well, not 'zactly. Niles' tells me stuff. He knew Mommy forever ya know." Gracie offered.

CC frowned a little . "Are you sure you're only three years old?"

"Almost four!" Gracie's face brightened. "Just remember, it's never too long for love." Grace gave CC a hug and slid off her lap. "Bye!"

"Bye, Gracie…I'll remember." CC winked at her as the little girl climbed up the back stairs. "How could I ever forget?"

CC allowed her mind to wander to the first moment she saw him…

"_Niles…these are the girls you'll be instructing this summer." Niles grandmother directed his already rapt attention to the two similar featured girls standing before him. "Sara Westerly, Chastity Babcock, this is my grandson Niles."_

CC recalled getting the newspaper clipping from Nana Lauren when Niles' Grandpa Danny died and then again when Gramma Lizzie passed away. She desperately wanted to do or say something, but she was still under her mother's thumb. As time passed BB decided that Chastity had moved on and there was really no longer anything to worry about. But after she started working with Max, BB continued to remind her that Babcock's and butlers don't mix.

CC's thoughts returned to happier times… _"He was so handsome…his eyes just sparkled and you could see the mischievousness behind them. I loved him from that first instant. And then…he spoke…"_

"_Uhm…hello…it's nice to meet you both." He politely shook each of the girls' hands. "If you're ready to begin, you can just follow me out to the stables and we'll get you both matched up."_

CC smiled remembering how the red rushed across Niles' face after he said, 'matched up.' "I'll try Gracie…I'll try to remember." CC stood and headed back into the office.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D **We've leapt head again…**

**First Impressions**

Chapter 16

So…Niles and CC came to an understanding. It was a terribly misguided and pride filled **mis**-understanding, but an understanding none the less. Each believed that the other had 'moved on'. Each believed the other couldn't deal with the differences in class, background, and social status. Each hopelessly tormented by the perceived unrequited love that spilled over from years before, that still smoldered just below the surface. Then she rang the door bell and all bets were off in more ways than one.

That night at the backer's dinner when she appeared at the top of the stairs…all eyes were drawn to her. "What's that?" CC asked Max as she looked up the stairs at the woman in red.

"That's the nanny." Max answered simply. Then followed with, "Look at that dress."

Max was a goner and CC noticed. "Maxwell."

"You look…nice too. I said that." Max tried to backpedal but his reaction wasn't lost on his business partner and late wife's one time best friend.

CC wouldn't deny she felt not so much threatened, but protective. "Handsome, you said handsome."

Then the creature spoke. "You like? I borrowed it from my cousin, Miss Long Island, 1989."

"A very good year." Niles responded in his rich baritone and, surprising even her, upset CC more than Maxwell's earlier comment about the dress.

And so it began, the nanny…Fran Fine, would prove to be the missing link in the chain that encompassed the former lovers, their dear friend and his children. So, what was going to happen now?

CC stepped into her penthouse apartment. How she'd managed her way there from the cab Niles so graciously poured her into, she didn't know or care for that matter. She had other things on her mind. "What on Earth could he possible see in her?" CC dropped onto the sofa and slipped off her heels. "I've got all the grace, money and charm any man could ever possibly want, and yet the nanny from Flushing is who catches his eye?" CC dropped back against the arm of the sofa. "What does he want from me anyway? Haven't I been there? Made myself available? I refuse to grovel, if that's the sort of creature he wants then so be it. Two can play that game." CC pulled herself up from the sofa determined not to sleep in her clothes…again. She stoically made her way to her bedroom and changed into her silk pajamas. "You want to fawn over the nanny…well fine." CC climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up over her arms as she rolled into a tight ball. "Babcock's and butler's don't mix…" CC yawned and felt the tear slip down her cheek. "Maybe you can be happy with the nanny…you should be happy, Niles…" CC offered to the silence of her room as she drifted off to a restless sleep.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Niles was making his way up to his room. "I can't believe how jealous she looked…over Miss Fine. That woman is just what Max needs. I can't believe CC would feel that way. Sara was her dearest friend…at least…" Niles sighed heavily as he dropped onto his bed and slipped off his shoes. "I realize that on paper she and Max are well suited. They're both wealthy, well educated, from the same social station. I suppose I can see her point. They are comfortable together, but what kind of life is that? They have no spark, no…fire, not like..." Niles shook his head free of the impending thought and went about getting dressed for bed. When he came out of the bathroom in his pajamas and climbed into his bed he'd come to a decision. "No…I can't allow it. It's wrong for both of them, no matter how good on paper it may be. Max is no match for you, CC, you need a challenge. Max needs a wife, who'll fawn over him, and that's not you." Niles switched off his lamp. "I guess I'll have to help this little romance along a bit." Niles sighed in the darkness of his room. "I hope she'll forgive me." Niles whispered and fell into a dreamless sleep.

And that's how it went. CC threw herself at Max to make Niles jealous and turn his head away from Fran. Fran tried to get Max to come to terms with his 'singleness' and move forward. Niles pushed and pulled Fran and Max at every opportunity, hoping that CC would see the light, society's elite and 'the domestics' can enjoy a happy life.

And that's when the real battle began. Their name calling escalated to near hateful, but not quite. The tricks and pranks became more and more physical but still just short of dangerous. All the while the fire within them kept burning. On occasion they would attend a function together, share a look or a touch. They would allow themselves, for a moment, to remember, but one or the other would eventually pull away. Their intense desire and passion continued to build, released with whoever was available at the time. Once it was the maid from up the street. A few times it was the owner of some theatre. Each of them seeking the release of built up frustration and need in its most basic form. But love…no…it wasn't love.

On even rarer occasions, they would completely forget themselves. Like the time they all got trapped at Fran's parents during that blizzard and CC not so accidentally climbed into bed with Niles. Neither of them really believed CC thought it was Max in that bed. Max and Fran could easily be heard talking in the kitchen. But the pretense allowed them a bit of forbidden closeness, which they both still craved, and both still fought against.

Then there was the time that CC walked in on Niles doing his 'Risky Business' dance.

Niles clicked off the music and turned to face the smug CC. "You realize of course, now I'm going to have to kill you."

"Oh, Niles…" CC stepped in very close to him and rested her hands lightly on his chest. "Aren't we supposed take a ride on the subway first?" CC winked at him suggestively and as she made her way to the office she smacked him on the rear end making his eyebrows shoot up to the top of his face.

And when Fran and Maggie entered the kissing contest, CC and Niles both knew it was an opportunity waiting to present itself. And present itself it did, leading to a less than loving, exchange between them in the office. Yes, a kiss is just a kiss; especially when it's so very well choreographed and executed to look like a colossal error that completely disgusts both parties. But, a kiss it was. A less than loving kiss, and yet, still a taste of the forbidden closeness.

Then on the very rare occasions, when something would go terribly wrong and one of them would have to come to the other's rescue.

The backer's dinner was set for weeks. Max and CC were throwing the party for their largest investors as a 'holiday surprise.' So, when Carter Morrison started…showering CC with affection, she wasn't offended…at first.

"Carter…" CC tossed out her fake 'producer laugh' bringing a smirk to Niles' face from his place only a few feet behind where she schmoozed the most pliable of Sheffield-Babcock Productions' investors. "You shouldn't say things like that…I may start to believe you."

"But, CC precious, I mean every word." The tall, blonde and handsome man oozed much to the displeasure of our favorite butler. "You are divine and I crave to partake of all that is yours to offer."

CC squared her shoulders now deciding that Carter was taking his flirting a bit too far. "But that's just it, I haven't offered."

Carter backed CC into the bar only a few feet from where Niles stood, still watching. "But you will, my dear…you will."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Mr. Morrison. Do you think I offer myself to just anyone?" CC couldn't help but noticed Niles out of the corner of her eye and she suddenly felt safe.

Carter pressed himself against her. "But I'm not just anyone, CC. I'm Carter Morrison, I've got a big wallet and a big…well I don't think I need to _tell_ you anymore…do I?" The look in his eye told Niles all he needed to know about this cretin in a thousand dollar suit.

"Excuse me, Sir; I believe I have this dance with Miss Babcock." Niles didn't wait for the man to move so much as he extracted CC from his presence.

Niles led CC to the dance floor without so much as waiting for an answer from her or an argument from Mr. Morrison. "You know, Babs, you should really take better care and who you let back you into the bar." Niles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why, when Super Butler is always there to swoop in and save me?" CC smirked back at him. "Thank you, by the way."

Niles smiled. "Don't go soft on me, Woman. You could've chewed him up and spit him out without so much as breaking a sweat."

"Niles…" CC frowned at him. "I'm a Babcock…I don't sweat." CC regretted the comment, well, that she spoke her name in such a way, as a reminder. 'Babcock'…it just hung between them like a immovable curtain to remind them of how they couldn't be together. "Oh God…here he comes."

Niles looked in her eyes and saw the fear of what this man Carter Morrison was capable of should he be left to it. Niles wasn't about to give him that chance. He had her in his arms. She was there willingly and he needed to keep her from this lecherous man who thought his millions were reason enough that she should 'offer' herself to him. Niles knew better…far better. He didn't ask permission and hoped he'd live to see the morning as he lowered his lips to hers in a soft, warm kiss. Innocent at first but when CC's hand left Niles' shoulder and moved to his face his slight gasp at the warmth of her hand on his skin gave her all she needed to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced and caressed until the need for air pulled them apart and their eyes locked.

"Maybe that will keep him away." Niles whispered as he pulled her in and continued dancing; missing the satisfied smile cross CC's face as they both hoped this break in their unspoken protocol would hold them over until their next opportunity to break the rules.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D **Transition chapter again, that hopefully ties a few things together.**

**First Impressions**

Chapter 17

So, the delicate dance around 'true feelings' continued in the Sheffield mansion. The children couldn't decide who it was weirder watching; their father and their nanny or their butler and their father's partner. One thing they had decided as they grew older watching the 'adults' in their home was this, they would either never fall in love or they would announce it the moment it occurred to them. What they were watching was nothing short of infuriating most of the time and just plain ridiculous the rest of the time.

"How stupid do they think we are really?" Grace asked her brother and sister. "Do they think that we can't see the little looks and the silly gestures?"

Brighton frowned and Maggie shrugged before answering. "I don't know Grace. You would think a woman as smart as Miss Babcock would see the puppy dog eyes that Niles is always making at her."

"But what about Dad?" Brighton asked. "It's no wonder I don't know how to talk to women. He can't even talk to Fran and he pays her to listen."

"I'm swear…I'm never going to grow up. I'll just stay ten forever. It's got to be easier.

The children went their separate ways just as Niles came in to dust and tidy the foyer. It wasn't long before CC swept in. "Ohh, look at you. You look very 60's."

"It's a Dolce and Gabana." CC offered as she did a little turn.

Niles hummed lightly. "Hmmm…I was talking about your face. Oh, by the way…this came for you."

"What are all those big creases in it?" CC asked taking the envelope from him.

Niles went back to his Bissell. "It was stuffed in the mail box."

"I was talking about your neck." CC tossed at him as she opened the letter and missed Niles smirk.

And so their evening was planned. Niles escorted CC to the awards banquet. She won and didn't thank anyone…until later. When she and Niles spent the rest of their evening dancing in the den and she thanked him for escorting her.

CC walked into the penthouse after nearly exhausting herself dancing in Niles' arms. "He's such an amazing dancer. All the years we've missed together Niles…these few stolen moments will just never make up for." CC ignored the stray tear that slipped down her cheek as Chester yipped from his doggie bed. "I know Chester…I'll feed you. I'm sorry I'm so late, but I hated leaving him. I always hate leaving him." CC fed Chester as that scene played over and over in her head as it often does.

_Chastity turned and he tears flowed freely at the very sight of him. She moved easily into his arms not caring that her mother was already sitting in the car waiting. "I hate that I'm leaving. I want to stay with you."_

_Niles pulled her into his arms and desperately tried to keep his tears at bay, for her sake more than his pride. "I know, Chastity. I want that too, but she's your mother and you must do what she says. This isn't good bye for us, I won't allow it."_

"_Oh, Niles, what am I going to do?" Chastity dropped her head onto his shoulder and wept. "I love you, Niles Andrew Brightmore…nothing will ever change that…please believe me."_

_Niles inhaled deeply. "I do Chastity. I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you. That will never change, never doubt it." He brushed his lips to hers in a soft kiss and pulled quickly back from her. "We're not alone, Chastity."_

"_I don't care, Niles. I love you and I don't care who knows or who sees." Chastity took his handsome face in her hands and kissed him warmly, parting her lips and bidding his tongue entrance. She deepened their kiss and her tears streamed down her cheeks as an overwhelming feeling of grief possessed her. "I belong to you, Niles. Never forget it." She whispered as she rested her forehead to his._

"_You hold forever the key to my heart, Chastity." Niles lifted the key from where it hung to remind her. "I will love you forever."_

CC crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep…again.

* * *

Thing started heating up a little around the mansion. Fran was all but giving Max the ultimatum he'd need to really commit and Niles and CC went from bad to good to bad to better to downright terrible.

"…I wish I'd gone to England with Maxwell." CC grinned at Niles' ridiculous near black hair.

Niles scoffed. "Oh sure you could've visited your old neighborhood, Stonehenge."

CC sneered at him. "Oh, you mean the place where the rocks are older than yours?" CC laughed at her joke and waited. Nothing. She turned to look at Niles and noticed he was oddly silent, pale and frightened looking. "Don't make me get ugly." She tossed at him and waited. Then, it happened. Niles groaned softly and slumped to the floor. It scared her, desperately the thought of losing him and then he played that prank...making her walk in on Max and Fran.

And so it continued, Niles and CC's dance of avoidance. She started gaining weight shortly after the heart attack, guilt maybe, self loathing, who knows. Niles believed it was depression because Max and Fran started dating. So, he thought a little prank would pull her out of it. He convinced her there was a fourth Sheffield child and she convinced him she'd kidnapped some young boy believing him to be that fourth child.

Two steps forward, three steps back. Two steps forward, one step back. Four steps forward. It continued until CC finally snapped, or at least…that's what it seemed like. She needed a break. CC had to get away and there was no other way to accomplish it.

"Hello, Dr. Bort? This is Niles, yes it's about Miss Babcock. Yes, well I think we have a little problem. She's behaving in a very strange way. Well…I…I wouldn't call it delusional…"

"Grandmama is that you?" CC cooes like a child, knowing this is her best shot.

Niles answers. "Yes, child. Maybe I would." He hangs up the phone and leads CC off hoping it's the right decision.

* * *

"Dr. Bort, I just don't know what else to do. I just can't keep going on like this. I've loved him too long to continue watching. I've been in that house with him for more than ten years. Waiting for the small stolen moments when one of us forgets ourselves. It's no way to live."

Dr. Bort sighed. "The choice is yours to make, CC. You're not a little girl anymore. You're mother can't hold that ridiculous complaint over your head. Simply put it's time for you to…"

"Move forward." CC finished for her.

"Yes." Dr. Bort moved from her chair to her place behind her desk. "Now the only decision is whether or not it's with Niles."

CC stood sadly. "I think it may be too late for that, Dr. Bort."

"Don't be ridiculous, CC. It's never too late for love." Dr. Bort smiled.

CC looked at her in near shock remembering when a very young Grace Sheffield said the same thing to her. "I just don't know, Dr. I guess I'll have to think about it." CC left the office and headed to the house. She knew that with the wedding coming it would be hard to be in that house. Watching Nanny Fine and Maxwell planning, and playing together all the time, it hurt her heart and made her only feel so much more alone. Niles was there…did he feel the same? Did he still care…he promised he would always love her. But it was so very long ago…nearly twenty years now.

Then the wedding happened. It was a blur of black and white and food and drinks…a lot of drinks. CC, ice pack held firmly to her brow plodded down the back stairs. She saw him, her mind raced. _"This is it, CC…" _She thought to herself. Then she noticed Sylvia. "Oh my God..." She blurted.

"Oh God…" Niles groaned in quick response her reaction. _"I guess she's not thrilled at what almost happened." _He let his thoughts run.

"_I guess I have my answer."_ CC believed she understood from his groan.

And so, each now had what they believed to be a clear picture of their relationship. Over…at least as it was, back then…in the past…and it hurt. How does one deal with love finally lost for good? How does one face the object of that love when they see them every day? How does one move on when their heart won't allow it? Niles and CC were about to try…and fail…miserably.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 18

CC followed Niles into the kitchen to find Fran stirring up a batch of something and asked, "What's that Nanny Fine? Slim Fast?"

"No, swim fast." Fran sang and nearly skipped out of the kitchen.

It took a few insults before Niles and CC got to the box of 'special almond cookies', but once they did…the game was on.

"…In fact, there not bad at all." Niles growled as he couldn't help but scan the object of his affection who stood so very close.

CC turned and their eyes locked. "Niles…is that a new apron you're wearing?"

And so it went…the cookies, the games the looks and little touches. But all to soon the cookies lost their appeal and each pulled away again. Fearing they'd get swept up, lost in the little game that the other was undoubtedly playing. Each went back to the snarking and name calling. Each pulled away hoping to avoid the world of hurt getting to close would cause them. Each was trying with every slur and harsh word to falsify their real feelings, to hide behind the 'hate.' It wasn't working.

When Max announced that he and CC had to go into Boston for Hanukkah, Niles and CC both had difficulty handling what would be the distance between them for the holiday, citing they were always bitter together on the holidays. So when Fran lost contact with Max, Grace and CC on their snowy drive through Massachusetts, there were many thoughts racing through the minds of our lost lovers.

Niles nearly let his feelings get the better of him after Fran spoke to the police over the phone. He took the phone from her and spoke sternly. "Now you listen to me. There are three people I love very much in that car. Well, two people I love and one with whom I have a very complicated relationship. Now you get out there and you find them."

Meanwhile, CC almost admitted her feelings for Niles when Grace asked her father what if they weren't found in time. "Then I'll never experience the sweet touch of my beautiful Ni…ght…holy night…"

It all worked out and the gas in the car lasted long enough to keep Max, Grace and CC alive and warm until they were located by the authorities. They all celebrated Hanukkah together, a day late, but together.

Over the next several months, Fran noticed little changes that were difficult to explain. "Max…" She started as they prepared for bed one night.

"Yes, Darling?" Max answered.

Fran slipped under the blankets. "Have you noticed that Niles seems to be acting a little odd lately?"

"How so?" Max joined Fran in their bed.

Fran made herself comfortable. "Well, like today for instance. I know he has always complained about bein' a butler and all, but he really seems eaten up about it and the money and stuff." Fran rolled to face him. "Has Miss Babcock said anything new or different lately? He's been lookin' at her differently. It's a freakin' me out a little."

Max avoided any eye contact. "Oh, Fran, I wouldn't worry about Niles. He gets in these moods sometimes; especially at this time of the year. He'll snap out of it soon enough."

"What's so special about the first week in August?" Fran asked softly.

"It's a sort of anniversary for him." Max cringed as he said too much.

"An anniversary? What kind of anniversary?" Fran asked.

Max swallowed hard. "Fran, darling, are we going to talk about Niles all night?" Max rolled toward her and started nuzzling at her neck.

"Mmmmmmm…oh Max…" Fran cooed. "What?" And the idea of an anniversary was forgotten, at least by Fran…

Niles sat in his room on the edge of his bed and looked at the shadow box he held in his hands. "It all seems so long ago now. So much time…" Niles lifted the bottle of scotch to his lips and took a drink. "I never broke my promise." Niles stared at the contents of the frame and felt the tears start as he remembered.

"_Niles…" Chastity was desperately nervous, but knew it was right. "Do you really love me? I mean…not just for right now or for the summer, but forever?" She asked still leaning against his chest, her arms resting on his._

_Niles frowned a little and answered softly next to her ear. "Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, Chastity. Not time, not distance; I love you now and forever."_

"I still do you know?" Niles spoke to his empty room. "Desperately, foolishly, hopelessly love you." Niles rolled back onto his bed and curled into a ball grasping the frame. "Oh, God…Chastity…what happened to us?"

CC lay in her bed feeling the tears slipping softly down her cheeks. "So many years…wasted…so much life we could've had…I still have it you know…" CC stroked the small item at her throat as she remembered.

_Chastity shivered a bit then looked down. "It's lovely…but I'm not sure I understand…it's a little key." And that's exactly what it was; a key, no more than an inch and a half in length, and sterling silver._

"_Not just a key, Chastity. The key." Niles answered._

"_The key to what?" She asked._

_Niles lifted it so she could see the engraving. "To my heart."_

"_Oh Niles…" Chastity kissed him lightly. "I'll never take it off."_

"I did take it off…I had to…to hide it…I'm so sorry, Niles." CC stroked the small item at her throat as she cried herself to sleep.

They say soul mates share a special connection. Well, on this night, there was a very special connection between Niles and CC…soul mates…maybe…but on this night of August second, and every year on this same night…they did share something…a dream…

"…_make love to me, Niles." Chastity asked on a whisper._

_Niles sat in silence, not really sure he'd heard her correctly._

_Chastity slowly stood and pulled him to his feet. "Did you hear me, Niles?"_

"_Uh…I'm…uh…" Niles stammered. "Chastity…"_

_She took his face in her hands. "Please, Niles. I love you and I don't ever want you to doubt that." Chastity slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it slip from her arms to the ground._

"_Chastity, I do love you, but this isn't right, you're leaving in a week. It wouldn't be fair and what about…" Niles stood firmly as Chastity started working the buttons on his shirt._

_Chastity looked into his azure eyes and saw his love and desire for her. "Nana once told me to be careful who I gave myself too because I'd only have one first time. I want it to be you Niles. And you don't have to worry, I've taken care of…protection." _

"_Are you sure, Chastity, really sure?" __She kissed him deeply and passionately as she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders slipping his shirt from him._

_Niles knew he loved her…wanted her more than anything. His lips closed over hers and their tongues entwined and moved together. Chastity stepped out of her shorts and moved slowly back away from him._

_Their eyes locked and she slid the straps of her swimsuit down over her shoulders exposing herself to him. "Oh God, Chastity, you're so beautiful." She smiled and helped him slip his suit off as well. _

_They __stood admiring each other. Their hands lightly grazing over each other's newly exposed skin. Chastity took his hand in hers and they knelt down together. Chastity rolled onto her back and Niles kissed her softly as he ran his hand down her arm to her hips and over her belly. He found the soft curls of her outer core making her gasp softly. While kissing her softly and whispering in her ear, he slowly and methodically teased her center until he felt her body shudder. Niles wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. __"It'll be easier if you to…take the lead. I don't want to…hurt you." _

_Chastity could feel his hardness rubbing again her thigh. She adjusted slightly, took great care in slipping on the condom and lowered herself onto him. The power of their joining brought tears to Chastity's eyes and she knew this was meant to be, they were meant to be. After a few moments to get accustomed to him, Chastity rocked slowly forward slowly bringing them to the edge. Niles moaned softly and arched his back driving him deeper into her. Chastity groaned with the new sensation and leaned down joining their lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues danced with desire and excitement._

_Niles, feeling she was comfortable with him, rolled her onto her back. He looked into her eyes. "Dear God, Chastity, I love you." Slowly and gently, Niles stroked and thrust bringing a long low moan from them._

"_Please, Niles, please don't stop." Chastity whispered. The warmth of her breath on his neck made him shiver. "I love you." She managed in a strangled voice as he felt her body tighten around him. "God…don't stop." _

_Niles knew he needed to slow down, or he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted to give her everything he could. He needed her never to doubt his love. __"I love you, Chastity." __He continued his assault, keeping his thrusts firm and constant. "You have my heart, now and forever." Niles moaned in her ear as he brought her again to the edge and as their lips joined in a deep kiss, together they shuddered with the release of all their love, devotion and passion._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 19

Fran's pregnancy was a welcomed celebration…well…almost. Niles couldn't have been happier for the couple. He's always known that Fran was just what Max needed to bring him around…back to the Max he'd been so long ago. But he also felt yet again the same empty feeling he had all those years ago…each time Sara announced she was expecting. Only now…CC wasn't just the distant memory who possessed his heart. She was there, in his life every day. There, easily within reach and still unattainable. He couldn't help but get lost in the thought of how many children they'd have now. Who would those children most resemble? Or would they be an equal combination. Maybe she'd have CC's eyes and Niles' hair or he'd have Niles' wit and CC's way with numbers. It didn't really matter now.

Niles dropped once again into the kitchen chair and forgot himself. "She's only ever going to think of me as just a domestic."

That was the biggest mistake Niles ever made and he knew it. "Niles! Are you doing all this to impress a woman?"

Niles sighed and eventually got around to explaining…not everything, but at least what Fran most insisted she know. Niles was in love with CC Babcock and there wasn't going to be any denying it.

Fran was his friend…she loved him and Niles knew there would be no convincing her to just let sleeping dogs lie. "Fran…I don't think it's a good idea…"

"You have to trust me, Niles." Fran smiled and Niles sighed, resigned that Fran needed a project and he'd just volunteered.

Well, uncomfortable, got difficult and difficult got bad and bad got worse. When Niles proposed to CC, for the fourth time, she caught it on tape…and the world turned upside down.

"I can't believe him. How could he do this to me?" CC stormed into her apartment and slammed the door. "First after that play…then later that night again. Then he proposed again this morning and now at dinner too!" CC dropped onto the sofa. "God, Niles…this is low even for you. How could you do this to me?" CC curled up on her sofa and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Niles stormed out of Fran and Max's room promising to quit. Max couldn't believe that after all these years of it being pushed so far back in the past that in less than a week all the pain and anguish Niles had gone through so many years ago was fresh again, and that it may very well be his wife's fault. "Didn't I beg you to leave it alone?"

"Max…" Fran looked not just upset about Niles' declaration he'd quit, but that she'd obviously been kept in the dark about something. "I think it's time I know about what's really going on here."

Niles made it all the way to his room and leaned on the closed door before he allowed himself to finally fall apart. He never allowed anyone to see him cry and he wasn't going to start now. "I can't believe she'd turn me down flat. All this time I thought maybe…there was still something…" Niles took a deep breath and calmed himself. "All of it…she's as hard as her mother. I know she loved me…once…but I was a fool to think…" Niles went about getting ready for bed. "It was all a game…all the little looks, the innuendo, the brief moments of passion. Just some damn game…toying with the servant. Her mother would be so very proud." Niles crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

The next day, every fiber of pent up heat, passion and anger would force its way forward. If either had been prone to violence…someone would've likely died. But instead it was with their words they were most vicious. Broken hearts and misunderstandings lead to retribution of the darkest kind. It drives a person to say things they don't mean with the only goal being to shift the soul wrenching pain they feel onto the person they believe is causing their pain.

Little did Niles and CC know their pain was shared. It was the same pain. They weren't hurting each other, they were hurting themselves. The protective shell each had built around their broken heart to keep it barely beating, worked as a shield; preventing them from seeing that nothing keeps true love apart forever. All the years, the bickering and bantering, the name calling and practical jokes all just to keep them together, connected somehow. The brief moments of passion and fire were just small releases of steam to keep the simmer from finally boiling over. So, when Niles and CC, both passionate people, both with deep, pent up frustration and hurt, when they reached their boiling points there would be not stopping the explosion that followed.

"Niles, I'm sorry you're quitting, but I'm sure you have a career to fall back on, you know, in case this dream didn't pan out." CC followed him to the front stairs.

Niles turned on her. "Well, whatever it is I have to fall back on it isn't half as big as what you have to fall back on."

"Me…marry you, please. You are a pathetic excuse for a man." CC tried to believe her words and hold herself together.

Niles seethed between hate and desire for her. "Ditto. But at least I know when it's time to move on. You're going to spend the rest of your life pining for a man who doesn't love you and who's married a woman half your age. Look around you. They're married, they're starting a family. Where are you going to be ten, twenty years from now? You're going to be saying Merry Christmas to your friends in rehab wondering what might have been." Niles waited for a response. None came. "I'll be leaving first thing in the morning, Sir." He dropped and headed up the stairs.

CC was practically broken. Niles was right. He was always right. She'd allowed him, the only man she ever loved to believe she pined for her late best friend's husband. She allowed him to believe that their relationship, their 'past' meant nothing. She stood there and remembered her words from just a moment ago. "_Let's just put the past in the past." _"My God, he's right. The best years of my life are gone, and they sucked." CC tried to cover her intense pain. "I've always stayed to long at the fair. Well, not this time. I have to move on. Maxwell, my resignation will be on your desk in the morning." CC left Max and Fran standing in the foyer in shock.

CC drove herself home in silence. CC walked into her apartment in silence. CC dropped onto the sofa in silence. CC aimlessly looked through the mail in her hand when she saw a very official looking padded envelope from a law firm in England. "What's this?"

CC tore into the envelope and slid out and formal looking letter, a sealed envelope and small box. CC carefully read the letter and a small gasp escaped her lips. "No…" The tears started to fill her eyes as she opened the small box. What she found sent the tears down her cheeks.

* * *

Niles moved slowly around his room, packing the most necessary items. He opened his top drawer and again pulled out the shadow box frame. He sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. "I guess it's really over then." He looked down at the frame and watched as the single tear fell on the glass. There was a faint knock on his door. "Not now, Fran…please." He received no response, just another slightly louder knock. Niles set the frame on top of his opened suitcase and opened his door to find the tear streaked face of CC standing before him. She still held the letter and the padded envelope. "What do you want?"

"Nana…" CC nearly collapsed into his arms and he helped her to the only comfortable chair in his small room.

Niles couldn't help but be concerned for her. No matter what she'd done…he loved her. "What happened to Nana Lauren?" Heknelt in front of her.

"They didn't even tell me…" CC wept, her shoulders racked in her grief and she handed the letter to Niles. He read it and held her as she cried.

_Dear Miss Babcock,_

_This letter is to inform you of the death of your maternal grandmother Lauren Elizabeth Babcock. Please find enclosed the items so bequeathed to you. _

_One antique cameo locket/brooch_

_One sealed envelope addressed to 'CC Babcock on the event of my death'._

_Should you have any questions feel free to contact us at the law offices of Lambert and Lambert, London, England._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard J Lambert, Esq._

"I'm so sorry, Chastity." Niles forgot himself and used the name from their past. "Nana Lauren was a wonderful person…I know how much she meant to you. I can't believe they didn't tell you." Niles could feel his own eyes filling.

"Niles…" CC started softly. "Would you…read the letter…for me…please?"

Niles stiffened at the sound of her voice. It was so soft and innocent, a voice from his past. "Of course."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 20

Niles carefully opened the sealed envelope and looked at her once more. "Are you sure you want me to read this?" When CC nodded, Niles unfolded the letter and read aloud.

My dearest Chastity,

If you're reading this then I have gone on my way. Don't be distressed my little one, I'll be in very good company. James will meet me on arrival I'm sure. I'll look for Sara the moment I arrive. I feel in my heart you won't be alone in this time of sadness for you and that gives me great comfort. If nothing else I know you'll seek him out in your grief. You two, and you know just who I mean, you belong together. Enough time has passed Chastity. You must remember.

I know all about what your mother did. It's time you told him. He needs to know why he's suffered so long. It's only fair and even your mother can't stop you now. There is great strength in love, Chastity. And true love never really dies. What your mother did was wrong. When James finally told me, I was shocked at her reasons as much as her method. You know we never saw eye to eye your mother and I, but I understand her heartache. Yes, Chastity, her heartache.

You see, little one, your mother was desperately in love once. She was the same age you were, that summer. I never knew, she always confided in your grandfather. Well, this boy that she so desperately loved, he was the son of a butler. His name was Joseph. Yes, Niles' father. Joseph never shared in that love. Oh, he and your mother were friends, good friends, but never more. Joseph loved Marie the first moment he laid eyes on her. But that wasn't how your mother saw it. She concocted some fantasy that Joseph realized he was beneath her and therefore didn't deserve her love. She transposed those feelings onto you. Barbara was certain, beyond reason that Niles would come to the same decision. She truly felt that she was saving you from heartbreak, not causing it.

I only wish I'd known sooner about her reasons and her methods. I'd have done my level best to prevent it. You were so young and easily deceived. Your only concern was protecting Niles. You loved him so much, Chastity, you were willing to break your heart as well as his to keep him safe. Remember the power of that love now and give in to it. I know what you're thinking, little one. Too much time has passed, too much anger, and pain. Look at the faces in the locket and tell me that isn't lasting love. It's time for you to be happy now Chastity…please. Let me go on my way knowing that much at least.

Now, Niles, and I know you're there. You need to remember as well, Lad. And you need to forgive. There is great capacity to love within you both and you'll have many years to share it. You both were always in my thoughts and prayers and you were always there together. Now, that's enough of the brooding and tears. It's time for the two of you to talk…like you used to so very many years ago.

I love you both,

Nana

Niles folded the letter and slipped it back into the envelope. He sat on the end of his bed and faced her. Neither spoke a word. After what seemed like an eternity CC stood and moved slowly around Niles' small room. She caught a glimpse of the shadow box in his suit case. She carefully lifted it up and ran her fingers slowly over the glass. "You…kept it?"

Niles turned to see her. "It was all I had."

"Niles…I…I…" CC sighed heavily. Niles extended his hand to her. "Come on…let's talk."

CC took his hand and sat next to him on the end of his bed. "I don't even know where to start."

"Nana mentioned protecting me…what from?" Niles asked their eyes not meeting.

CC looked down at the shadow box. The six inch by six inch piece of Silver Birch bark staring back at her. The engraving he carved all those years ago was still so clean and still made her heart race.

Niles

~n~

Chastity

"Just after our plane lifted off, Mother made her proclamation. She explained it so, methodically, so, mechanically, it was like a business deal or some contract with an employee. I had no idea she could be so unfeeling…" CC continued relating the story to Niles.

"_You will forget everything and every part of this summer, Chastity Claire." BB Babcock stated flatly._

"_What?" Chastity looked at her mother in complete shock and confusion._

"_You'll have no further contact with any of them." BB continued without even looking up from her magazine._

"_Mother…what are you saying? Sara will be back in the states in a few days. I promised her I'd see her. And how can you tell me not to stay in touch with Niles…I love him." Chastity wasn't sure if she should yell, or cry or just scream._

"_Sara won't be returning to the states, Chastity." BB looked up briefly. "I met with her parents before I came to the house. They're relocating to England and I suggested they wait and surprise Sara with that after the big dance. As for Niles…well, let's just call that a summer mistake, getting it out of your system so to speak."_

_Chastity was angry now, but knew it wouldn't serve her purpose. "Mummy…I love Niles…it wasn't a mistake."_

"_It's alright, Chastity. I know exactly what happened. You don't have to blame yourself. He's a grown man, nearly twenty one and you're still just a child. I don't blame you for what he made you do." BB set her plan into motion and there would be not stopping it now._

"_Mother!" Chastity started louder than she'd meant and lowered her voice. "I don't know what you're implying, but Niles didn't force me to do anything. I love him and I wanted to be with him."_

_BB smirked lightly. "Well, Chastity, who do you think the authorities will believe, me, the well respected lady of society, or the servant son of servants?"_

_Chastity pushed quickly past her mother and into the restroom just in time. The door, remaining ajar allowed BB to stand just behind her. "Really, Chastity, this is completely inappropriate. He's just a servant, and not worth getting sick over."_

_Chastity rinsed her mouth and washed her face. "I hate you, Mother." She moved back to her window seat._

"_Well, that may be the case now, Chastity, but one day you'll see I'm right. You're a young woman born to money and breeding. You will be the lady of society you were born to be and there is no room in that life for the servant." BB stated as simply as if reciting a recipe. "Now, Maxwell, he'd have been just a lovely choice for you, but you showed no better judgment than your sister Diane. What is it about the low born that appeals to you, I'll never know." BB shook her mind free of her thoughts… "He's so much like his father…"_

"_I won't forget him, Mother…it's not possible." Chastity started to cry softly. "I love Niles. And Max and Sara are my closest friends. How can you ask it of me Mother?"_

_BB now angry at her memories and the situation, barked at Chastity. "Chastity Claire, I don't ask it, I demand it. You will not have any further contact with any of them. Not so long as I have anything to say about it. If you so much as write a postcard to any of them, I'll see that boy put away for taking advantage of you."_

_Chastity opened her mouth to speak but her tears wouldn't allow the words to come out._

"_Now, stop that ridiculous crying. Babcock's don't cry." BB snapped at her nearly scaring Chastity with the look of anger and what was it…jealously…hate?_

CC continued. "Once we got home she showed me the 'complaint' she wrote out against you. She waved it under my nose anytime I showed the slightest sign of weakness. It's probably still locked up in her safe." CC's tears started again. "Oh, God, Niles…I was so stupid. I never should've listened to her. Nana and Grampy would've helped and…"

"Shhhhhhh." Niles wrapped his arms around her. "No more crying…it's behind us now. It's over." Niles held her and softly rubbed her back. He kept her in his arms until her tears seemed finally to end. "Nana was a very wise woman, Chastity. We would do well to listen to her."

CC stood from her place by his side and opened the small box containing the locket. "I never did open this."

"Let's have a look then, shall we?" Niles stood next to her at the foot of his bed.

CC opened the locket and a small gasp slipped past her lips. "Oh, Niles…look at us…we were so young."

"You're more beautiful now than you were then. And even then I thought you were the most stunning creature I'd ever seen." Niles' eyes scanned her face as they hadn't had the opportunity to do for what seemed like years.

CC looked up at him and their eyes locked briefly. "Is it too late for us, Niles?"

"Do you love me, Chastity Clair Babcock?" Niles asked hopefully but still in fear of her answer.

CC sniffled. "I've never loved anyone but you, Niles Andrew Brightmore. Do you love me?"

"I adore you, Chastity. I always have." Niles pulled her into his arms.

CC tossed a sultry laugh. "Well, what do we do now?"

"What would Nana want us to do?" Niles raised an eyebrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 21

"Oh Niles…" CC smiled coyly at him. "I still have it, you know." CC's hand moved instinctively to her throat.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Niles moved to lift if from between her breasts. "The key to my heart?" Niles was visibly touched. "You've kept it all this time?"

"I wanted nothing more than the opportunity to use it. May I?" CC's eyes darkened with her desire for him.

Niles took her face softly in his hands. "Oh, my dear sweet Chastity, I've waited twenty years for you to ask me that." His lips softly brushed hers. His tongue taking advantage of the small gasp that slipped past her lips and he deepened their kiss.

"Niles…" CC remembered the only other time she was so desperately nervous. She turned away from his gaze. "Do you really love me? I mean…not just for right now, but forever?" She asked smiling as she recalled asking him a similar question all those years ago.

Niles smirked also remembering and answered softly next to her ear as he did so long ago. "Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, Chastity. Not time, not distance; I love you now and forever."

"Then…make love to me, Niles." CC nearly ordered as she turned back to face him.

Niles scanned her face in silence, feeling so overwhelmed, so…finally complete.

CC feared his lack of response until he winked. Then she smiled and shook her head. "Did you hear me, Niles?"

"I…uhm…" Niles stammered. "Chastity…"

CC took his face in her hands. "No more hesitation, Niles. I've waited too long to feel you in my arms again."

Niles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him, feeling every bit of her against him. "I've wanted you for so long, Chastity."

CC dipped her head a bit and gazed at him with half hooded eyes. "Then take me."

Niles crashed his lips to hers. Years of pent up frustration coupled with the deep longing for lost love and memories of moments shared rushed through them like a unleashed torrent. Their hands roamed and their clothes went flying, there was no time for slow reunions. Heat and passion would take them forward to places they'd long given up on. As the last bit of clothing was stripped from them Niles lifted CC and placed her carefully on his bed.

As he hovered over her, Niles gazed into her eyes. "I love you." Niles confessed on a breath before he joined them in body and soul for now and forever.

They made love over and over. For as feverish and passionate as their first re-joining was, they matched it equally with a warm and tender turn. Finally they fell into a truly peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was only a short time later that Fran and Max discovered them sleeping in Niles' bed, his arm draped protectively across CC's middle.

"Oh my God. This is worse than when I walked in on my parents. At least they had the decency to be covered in crumbs." Fran chimed as she and Max stepped down into the kitchen.

Max was still in shock. "I…I…I…I…I…I…I don't ever what to see that again." He crossed to the table and sat down. "I just don't understand. What happened? Five hours ago they were at each other's throats."

"Well, apparently they decided to move downward." Fran filled the kettle and put in on for tea. "What are we going to do? What are we going to say to them when we see them?"

Max turned. "Now, Darling, I think the best course of action is to exercise self control and say nothing."

"Alright, what about for me?" Fran asked him as Niles came down the back stairs singing.

"I'm too sexy for my apron, to sexy for my bagel cutter, to sexy for my sub zero, to sexy…" Seeing Max and Fran he stammers… "I uh…I couldn't sleep. I was uh…"

Fran smirked. "Too sexy?" She crosses to where Niles is hidden in the fridge. "Oh Niles…I know what's wrong troubling you. You're probably all torn up, you know…about… resigning." Niles pops up with a banana in his mouth and his arms full of sundae toppings. "But judging from the smile on your banana I'm guessing you decided to stay."

Dropping the banana into his hands, Niles responds. "Uhm…yeah."

"Niles…" Max starts as Niles moves to the table to grab a handful of napkins. "You've got an armful of toppings there. Don't you need something to put all that on?"

Niles hesitates for a moment. "I have something in my room." He answers and leaves as quickly as he can up the back stairs to the waiting CC.

"Hey there Big Boy," CC cooed as Niles stepped back into his room. "What's wrong?" She asked him seeing the look of concern on his face.

"Fran and Max were in the kitchen." Niles doffered as he put the toppings on the night stand.

CC's eyes grew large. "Did they say anything?"

"Not really. But they were behaving strangely." Niles sat on the bed beside her shaking the can of spray cream.

CC tucked her arms seductively behind her head which caused her breasts to peek out above the sheet pulling Niles attention away from her face. "When don't they behave strangely?"

"Never." Niles dropped hoping it would end the conversation as he sprayed two large dollops of whipped cream on her breasts. "It's time for dessert!" Niles' eyes flared with desire as he slowly drizzled chocolate sauce over the whipped cream.

CC watched him intently trying not to move too much. "Niles…that tickles."

"Just be patient, Love." Niles slipped out of his robe and pajama pants just before he tossed on a few chopped walnuts and topped each little sundae with a cherry. "Now they're perfect." Niles grinned and started his decent to the first 'CC sundae'.

CC caught his head with her hand bringing a frown to his face. "Now…they're perfect?" CC looked at him with attitude.

"The sundae's, Love…you have always been perfect." Niles smiled and took his mouth hungrily onto the first pile of toppings bringing a audible gasp from CC.

CC's head dropped back and she was still trying not to move too much. "Oh, Niles…"

After he finished his 'CC Sundae', Niles moved his attentions to her mouth again and they shared in the lingering taste of whipped cream. "Now, Butler Boy, it's my turn." Niles eyes got big with excitement.

"Well," Niles did his best to be coy. "If you must." He lay down in the bed and watched as the beautiful minx he loved so much took an inventory of the toppings available to her.

"Ooohhhhh, caramel…" CC's eyes grew wild with desire. "It's got just the right consistency."

Niles frowned and was nearly certain he'd regret asking. "What consistency is that, Love?"

"It's very sticky…I'll really have to…" CC paused as slathered his arousal with the caramel pulling a long hiss from Niles. "Suck it off."

"Oh, God…" Niles felt his stomach flip and his well bits and pieces twitch just a bit.

CC released her most evil sounding sultry laugh. "What's the matter, Niles…turnabout is fair play." CC went to work on the caramel and Niles felt certain he'd die a happy man before the morning. But, CC was almost to quick to finish her work and crawled back up his body depositing tiny kisses along the way.

"My God, Woman, you will be the death of me." Niles cupped her face and pulled her in for a warm, caramel flavored kiss.

CC leaned back and smiled at the pressure of his firmness against her bottom. "Yes…that's the plan…but not for a very, very long time. I haven't finished with you yet, in more ways than one." CC smirked and carefully lifted herself just enough to lower her center down over him, sheathing him completely, pulling a sighing groan from both of them.

Niles fingers drew little circles on her hips as CC started her slow steady strokes. "Oh, Niles…" CC leaned back resting her hands on his strong thighs and driving him deeper.

"Oh yea…" Niles groaned as his hand drifted to the apex of her legs aiding in her release.

CC gasped and bucked forward with her hard climax and pulled the same from Niles. "Oh...my...God...Niiiiiiiles…"

"Yes, Love?" Niles pulled the comforter over them.

CC kissed his chest softly. "That was..."

"Not as good as the first time?" Niles teased.

CC leaned up and looked into his eyes. "Nothing will ever be like the first time, Niles. I gave so much to you that day. My body, my heart…my very soul, and I've only been part of a person ever since."

"I know, Love. I feel the same. I haven't been whole since the day you left me standing in the driveway at your grandparent's. " He pulled her tightly against his chest. "At least…not until now."

CC kissed his chest where her head was resting. "I love you, more even than I did then."

"And I love you, Chastity. Now and forever." They fell asleep still joined in the love they finally decided to share.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 22

CC sat up in the bed Fran recently vacated in search of her husband and waited for the impending arrival of 'her man'. She still held the framed photo of the keeper of her heart when there was a light tap on her door. Deciding to have a little fun with him she dipped down under the blankets and pretended to be asleep.

Niles slowly opened the door using the key he'd exchanged with Fran. "CC, are you awake, Love?" Niles crept slowly to the bed and after divesting himself of all his clothing, he slipped into bed. "How could I ever have doubted you?" Niles whispered softly into her hair. "I could see how Max, with Fran so crazy from the hormones could finally realize what had been right in front of him all these years, but not you. Everything you do, everything you say, every time we make love, I feel in my very bones how much you love me. God, what have I done to be so blessed?" Niles heard the soft sniffle from the form before him. "CC?" He turned her to face him. "What's wrong, Love?"

"Niles…" CC chewed at her bottom lip and softly caressed his face. "How could anything ever be wrong? You say the most amazing things even when you don't think I can hear them. You give yourself to me completely and without reservation. You make me feel more loved with just a look than I felt for most of my life. I love you so much, Niles. Make love to me, please?" CC looked up into the sparkling blue of his eyes.

Niles kissed her softly and slowly moved his hands to begin the work of removing her black satin pajamas. They weren't as flattering as the negligee's he preferred on her…well truth be told he preferred nothing on her, but that would be inappropriate on a business trip with Max. When he could finally gaze upon her naked form he smiled softly. "My God, CC…you are so beautiful." Niles dropped his head to her belly and kissed her softly.

"Niles…what are you doing?" CC giggled at the sensation of his hair brushing lightly against her skin.

Niles rested his head on her stomach so he was facing her. "I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to worship all that is CC Babcock. You have given me so much, CC. What more could I possibly want?" Niles' hand drifted to the soft curls of her center and CC's reached down to stop him.

"No, Niles. Tonight I just want the feel of you inside me, just you and me, joined together." CC pulled him up to his place hovering over her. "I love you, Niles…don't worry, I'm ready."

Niles looked into her eyes and saw the eyes of his Chastity looking back. Yes, they'd been together for months now, but that look in her eyes…nearly melted his heart. "I do love you, Chastity, more than ever." Niles whispered softly as he slowly slipped his arousal into her with a sigh.

"Oh God, Niles…you feel so good." CC moaned softly into his ear making him twitch a bit inside her.

Niles made small circles with his hips putting just the right amount of pressure in her most sensitive places. "You Feel amazing, Chastity." Niles sighed into her ear sending a shiver down her spine. CC love hearing him whisper her name while they made love. It was something she saved for only him. No one called her Chastity it was something that was theirs and theirs alone.

Niles' slow and steady rhythm was taking CC closer and closer to her breaking point. "Oh, God, Niles…" CC softly cooed, determined to keep this joining unhurried, and romantic. "Oh, yeah, Baby…"

"I love you, Chastity." Niles whispered as he dropped small kisses down her neck and shoulder. "You have my heart."

Niles felt CC's body stiffen slightly as she tightened around him in an intense orgasm. "Mmmmmm," CC mewed a deep hum as her body rode out the sensations of Niles' love making.

"That's it, Love…" Niles continued his rhythm through her orgasm to aid in prolonging it and bringing her more rapidly to the edge again. "CC…so warm and wet…I can't…hold…"

CC moaned into his neck and nipped at the skin. "Don't hold back, Niles…I'm so close…make me cum, Niles…cum with me, Baby..."

"CC…" Niles groaned as his reached his release…the twitching of his orgasm was just the thing CC needed to put her over the edge again.

"Uhhnnnnnn…" CC came hard and her body stiffened in Niles' embrace.

As their breathing slowed Niles rolled to his back, pulled CC into his arms and kissed her head. "I've never loved anyone but you, Chastity."

CC rolled onto his chest to face him. "I love it when you call me Chastity."

"Why?" Niles smiled at her.

CC sighed lightly and toyed with the smattering of hair on his chest. "It's ours. It's something no one can ever take away from us."

"I'll never let anything come between us ever again." Niles pulled her fully on top of him and kissed her deeply. CC glanced away from his gaze. "What's wrong, Love?"

CC swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "What about my mother, Niles?"

"What about her? She can't do anything to us now, Love." Niles caresses her back softly.

CC lifted herself slightly with her hands on either side of him. "I mean…she could try to make things difficult. Not the bogus complaint, but she is still BB Babcock."

"Is there anything she can do to make you stop loving me?" Niles asked.

"No." CC answered as a matter of fact.

Niles smiled. "Is there anything she has, that you really need or want?"

"You're all I need or want." CC answered.

Niles kissed her sweetly. "Thanks. That goes ditto for me. So, I don't see what your mother could possibly do to cause us any problems, unless you're worried about your position in society."

"There's only one position I'm worried about, Butler Boy." CC raised an eyebrow at the twitching sensation between her legs. "I'm really rather impressed, Niles." CC offered as she slid her center along his growing arousal.

"Woman…" Niles growled. "Don't be impressed yet. I haven't done anything."

"But you will, Niles…you so will." CC leaned in and kissed him deeply, and then pulled back slightly to gaze at him. "I have never felt as loved as I feel when you look at me like that."

Niles smiled. "And what look is that, Love?"

"Like you want to devour me." CC oozed in her most sultry voice.

Niles flipped her to her back. "And devour you I shall." He kissed her deeply.

They made love again and finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

In the morning they met Fran and Max for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. "So," Fran started. "Did you work out all your suspicions, Niles?"

"My dear, Fran. It wasn't I who was suspicious, it was you. I only wanted an excuse to come to California and check something else off my to do list."

"You're to do list, Old Man?" Max asked.

"I don't think it's a list you'd be interested in, Maxwell." CC winked at Niles and they laughed.

Fran caught on immediately. "Hoo haa. Then, shouldn't it be a who to do list?" She joined Niles and CC in a good laugh and Max cringed.

"Darling, really." Max chided her.

"Oh, not at all, Fran." Niles raised his eyebrow. "The who has long been determined." Again the three laughed nearly driving Max under the table.

CC snuggled into Niles' side a bit. "So it's actually more of a where to do 'it' list." The three laughed this laugh time and Max actually stood from his chair.

"I am shocked at all three of you. I can't believe you'd take something so beautiful and intimate as…" Max leaned in and lowered his voice. "… making love and turn it into a sordid little game."

Fran stood and tried to calm Max down. "Honey…it's Niles and CC for cryin' out loud. What did you expect?"

"I expect them to be a little more discreet." Max announced and sat back down.

Niles shook his head. "Sorry, Sir, it's not in our nature to be boring. As for discreet, I can assure you no one has ever discovered us in the throws."

"I resent the implication that I'm boring." Max stiffened a bit.

Fran did a slow turn to face him. "Ohhhhooo Honey…it's ok…" Fran didn't say another word. She just slowly rubbed his back.

"Fine, what do I have to do to prove it?" Max asked confidently.

CC and Niles exchanged a look for a moment. CC nodded slowly at Niles and he gave her a wink. "Fran, on the roof."

"Hoo haa, you two kill me." Fran laughed at the thought.

Max smirked. "You're on…the minute we get home, Fran and I…"

"Not the roof of the mansion, Maxwell." CC chimed in and waited.

Max frowned. "I don't understand."

"We mean the roof of the hotel, Sir." Niles could barely keep a straight face. "I can assure you it's the safest available place."

Max's eyes grew very large. "I…I…I…I…are you sure that's wise?"

Niles and CC sighed. "Never mind, Max," CC started. "I suppose that Niles and I are just a little more adventurous…"

CC knew if that little dig didn't seal the deal, nothing would.

"Done. If it's the roof of the hotel to prove I'm not boring…then tonight, Fran and I will…will…" Max floundered just a bit with the words before leaning in to finish. "Be together on the roof."

"Oh, Max…" Fran grinned. "I'm not sure I can really believe ya, Honey. But I'm so with you on this one."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 23

"Max…" Fran started as the elevator continued to climb higher and higher. "Are you positive you want to do this?"

"Darling, if Niles and CC can so easily accomplish this, it can't possibly be that risky. " Max took her in his arms. "I know they talk a good show, but really…it's the roof…I'm sure it's very secluded and private."

When the elevator reached the top floor, the observation deck of the hotel, Max and Fran stepped out and took in the view of the sun setting over the ocean. "Oh, Max…it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are, Darling." Max wrapped his arms around her pregnant belly. "Let's go, the door to the roof is just down the hall here."

Max led Fran down the hall to the door and found the latch taped over. "Oy," Fran laughed lightly. "This has Niles written all over it."

They opened the door and took the half a dozen steps up to the outer door which would lead them to their final destination. "This one doesn't even have a lock." Max shook his head. Max opened the door to find a typical hotel roof. It was covered in a layer of gravel that Max worried would be a bit…painful. There was mechanical equipment, air conditioner units and condensers. The mechanical booth for the elevator system was just to their left and then they spotted it. "Oh…this is definitely Niles." Max pointed to the area of the roof that was hidden by the elevator mechanicals.

"Awww…" Fran looked and smiled. "You have to give it to him, Max. It's very thoughtful." Fran took Max's hand and he helped her to take a position on the air mattress that they discovered made up to look as near to a romantic getaway as Niles could muster with short notice. "This is pretty comfortable…I'll have to remember to thank Niles and CC."

Max groaned. "I still can't believe that we're up here." Max had finally taken his place by her side. "Fran…you're pregnant…are you sure this is the right time and place for…well…this?"

"Well…it's warmer than in the mountains." Fran cooed. "It's fine, Max. Niles and CC love us…they wouldn't risk putting us or the babies in harm's way."

Max looked around them. "I know that, Darling. But this isn't what I thought they meant when they said they had been on the roof."

"Oh, Max…I'm sure this isn't what they meant. I mean…not that I imagine them or anything…although…" Fran shakes her head a little. "Anyway…I would _guess _that they…" Fran paused knowing that if she said 'did it' that Max would plotz. "…were together in a bit of a different way…more…spur of the moment."

Max frowned. "Then this is a test…to see if we just going about things as usual. No difference except it's on the roof."

"Well, Honey." Fran started sliding closer. "They probably thought it best that you start off small." Fran cringed at her poor choice of words.

Max leapt up from the air bed and almost bounced Fran onto the gravel rooftop. "Well, I'll show them." Max's eyes flared as he spoke and he glared down at Fran. "Stand up." He nearly barked.

"Max…?" Fran reached out her hand for him to help. He did, after all, this was still Max and Fran was his pregnant wife. "What do you want to to?"

Fran had never seen Max's eyes so dark with desire. "You just have to be beautiful and remember every detail of what I'm going to do to you."

"Oh, Max…" Fran cooed as he pulled her tightly to his chest.

Max smirked down at her. "I love you, Fran…"

"I love you, too." Fran looked up into the new intensity of Max's eyes.

"You must tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable in anyway, alright?" He caressed her with his voice. Fran nodded that she understood. "Good." Max looked around them and found just what he thought he needed. "Come here, Darling." Max stood Fran next to a waist high metal box of some sort…what looked to be a standard home sized air conditioner unit. "Ready, Darling?" Max asked her softly.

"Yes, Max…" Fran responded telling him with her tone how turned on she was as just the thought of what was to come…so to speak.

Max carefully bent Fran until her forearms were resting flat on the metal box. Then, with little effort he hiked up her mini skirt and pulled her panties down to just above her knees. He ran his hand slowly up and down between her legs and over her rear. As he felt his own arousal emerging he caught the scent of Fran's starting as well. With little fanfare he slipped his finger into her pulling a soft moaning grunt from her. "Oh, Max…" She sighed and felt the tell tale tingling start in her toes as Max moved his fingers slowly in and out of her.

"You're so wet, Fran. I'm not going to be able to wait." Max barely finished his sentence before he'd released himself from his trousers and moved his fingers only to plunge himself deeply into his wife. "Oh God, Fran."

"Yes, Max…harder." Fran cooed at him. Max was more than willing to oblige. He pounded into her careful to keep on hand protectively on her belly as she was supporting herself with both of hers. "Oh, Honey…I'm so close…yes...Max…"

"Oh…God…Fran..." They reached their end together and Max pulled himself from her and quickly turned her into his arms. "I love you." He kissed her softly and they held each other for a long moment.

"Well, Mista, I think you have crossed into a new and very interesting land of adventure, here." Fran kissed him softly. When they finished straightening themselves up they walked arm in arm back to the door. "So, are you sure you really want me to tell Niles…everything?"

Max's face grew very red. "Well, only what's necessary…for me to save face."

"Ok, Honey…" Fran smiled. "I'll be discreet." Max suddenly looked very worried.

* * *

That night at dinner the foursome decided they would take a turn around the dance floor. Fran suggested that she and Niles share this dance so she could regale him with Max's new found adventuresome nature. CC shook her head and laughed lightly. "Well, just don't give him any ideas…"

"Well, Fran. Did Max actually go through with it?" Niles asked sweetly…expecting no, but hoping for a yes for Fran's sake.

Fran kissed Niles' cheek. "Oh, Honey…he so did!"

"Well, I'm very glad for you both." Niles was not just a gentleman, but an English gentleman…so there was no way he wanted or expected any further details.

"Doncha wanna know what he did?" Fran frowned.

Niles' eyes grew very wide. "No!" Niles snapped louder than intended. "I'm sorry. But, no thank you, Fran. The details you may keep between you and Mr. Sheffield."

"Well, ok…" Fran shrugged almost disappointed and continued their dance.

After the dance Fran and CC took a break and went into the ladies room. "So, Max tells me that you accomplished your task." CC laughed loudly.

"That sounds like just how Max would describe it, too." Fran joined her friend in her laughter.

CC shook her head and moved into a stall. "How would you describe it?" CC asked casually.

"Well, now that you ask…" Fran started, taking the stall next to CC. "I'd have to say a little rough and very hot."

CC started cackling and was waiting for Fran to join in. When Fran didn't, CC stopped mid cackle. "What…you're not serious? Max? Rough and…hot?"

"Oh…yeah…" Fran confirmed. "Nothing like you said about being multiply satisfied…at least not this time…it was just too fast and furious for both of us."

CC made her way to back to the sinks with a slightly shocked expression on her face. "Well there's something to be said for fast and furious sometimes."

"Oh…that's not the best of it though." Fran joined CC at the sinks. "Do you want me to tell you…? I will…it was part of the agreement…full disclosure."

CC thought for a moment. "Well, only if it's something you're comfortable with." Fran's face lit up.

"Are you kiddin'? I've been dying all night to tell somebody, but Niles didn't want any details…" Fran pulled CC to the small settee in the outer waiting room of the ladies room. "Sit, and I'll give you every detail…"

* * *

When the ladies finally returned to the men, Niles stood to pull out CC's chair. "Are you alright, Love…you look a little flush."

"Niles…" CC swallowed to settle her voice. "Could we just go back to the room, now…please."

Niles slipped her wrap over her shoulders and nodded. "Of course, Love. If you'll excuse us; we'll see you both in the morning for breakfast?" Max nodded and Niles offered CC his arm and they were off.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet, but if I could choose…

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of… Let me know what you think. – D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 24

They stood in the lobby waiting for the elevator doors to open bidding them welcome. CC had pulled Niles to the express elevator; it goes straight from the lobby to the 25th floor without stopping.

"CC, Love. Are you alright? You look a little flushed." Niles wore the look of concern CC so loved on him.

Her eyes grew dark with as the desire built up behind them. "I'm just fine, Lover…well…maybe a little warm." CC leaned into Niles and kissed him deeply.

"Woman, this really isn't the place." Niles groaned at the sudden 'alert' in his trousers. The elevator doors opened and CC pulled Niles into the small box by his tie. "CC…what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing yet, but that's about to change." CC growled in a manner Niles couldn't ever recall hearing before. "Now, Niles…take me now…you've got twelve minutes."

Niles eyes grew wide. "What? Here?" CC pulled him into a searing kiss and started working the belt and zipper which still contained her prize.

"Now!" CC nearly screamed as she could feel the dampness at her center growing warmer by the second. Niles followed orders beautifully and this time would be no different. He quickly lifted the hem of her cocktail dress up to her hips and noticed she wore no panties.

"CC…where are…" Niles tried to ask about the missing panties but CC knew there was no time to waste on talking…at least not that kind of talking.

CC finally freed Niles' arousal from the confinement of his pants and after a few strokes of her hand he plunged himself into her literally nailing her to the wall of the still rising elevator. "Harder, Niles…my God…yes…" CC buried her face in his neck and nipped at the skin there.

"My God, CC…what in the hell…" Niles pounded into her. "You're so…wet…CC…Uhn…" Niles groaned trying to hold out for her release.

CC opened her eyes and an evil smirk crossed her lips. "Twelfth floor…come on Niles…"

"Woman…you make me crazy…" Niles whispered into her hair as he thrust steadily into her.

CC whimpered from the sensation of the cool metal wall against her ass, Niles fingers digging into her thighs as he held her and the hardness of him stroking her most sensitive areas. "MMMmmmm…Niles…so good. Oh yeah…Niles…that's it…don't stop…"

"CC…I can't…you're too…oh God...CC…" Niles thrust just a bit harder…just a bit faster when he felt the telltale quiver in CC's thighs.

"Sixteenth floor, Niles…uh…almost there…so close…" CC moaned softly in his ear.

"That's it, Love…don't hold back…cum for me…cum for me, CC…" Niles coaxed her.

CC had her moments of order following too. "Oh Niles…." CC moaned in a strained voice as her body shook slightly and tightened around him sending Niles over the edge as well.

"CC…." Niles let out on a breath into her neck as he felt himself explode into her. "God you're incredible." Niles whispered as their breathing finally returned to normal and he set CC on her feet. "Not that I mind…but what was that about?" Niles got himself dressed again.

CC straightened herself a bit. "Fran told me all about the roof when we were in the ladies room." Then the doors opened and Niles and CC looking every bit the mature, restrained couple exited the elevator just as Max and Fran stepped off the elevator across the hall.

The couples stopped and looked at each other briefly, shared a quiet laugh and made their way down the hall to their rooms. As the men unlocked the doors, Fran leaned into CC and whispered. "So? How was the elevator ride?"

"Oh, you know…twelfth floor, encouragement…sixteenth floor dirty talk…twentieth floor…orgasms." CC winked and followed Niles into their room.

* * *

They all took a flight home to New York, the next evening. Max and Fran opted for sleep to prevent the radical jet lag they both knew would follow while Niles and CC decided that an attempt to join the mile high club was very much in order, an attempt that would prove rather fruitful in the end.

"Niles…I know I'm usually on board for these sort of things, but I just don't see how this is going to be possible." CC whispered and she snuggled into his neck. Their seats in first class across the aisle from Max and Fran were spacious to say the least, but still didn't exactly allow for discretion.

Niles raised his eyebrow in usual fashion. "Do you trust me, Love?" Niles asked knowing full well her answer.

"Always." CC answered without removing her head from where it rested on his shoulder. "But, are you sure…I mean while the thought of getting caught is exciting the actuality of getting caught is terrifying."

Niles kissed her head lightly and whispered. "Fear not my little witch, I promise it will be well worth the risk. Let's just wait until everyone is asleep and I'll put my plan into action."

Well, it wasn't long before the cabin lights were dimmed and Niles caught the soft snore of his friend from across the aisle. Niles had already timed the attendants 'rounds' so he was aware of the safe times to…move if you will. "CC…are you awake?" Niles whispered.

"Hufmp?" CC mumbled as Niles moved and jostled her slightly. "What?"

"Are you ready, Love?" Niles asked softly gazing at the sleep kissed beauty before him.

CC's eyes popped open in her excitement, pulling her out of her stupor. "Oh…yeah…what do we do?" She asked softly.

"Just be ready to go when I stand up…alright?" Niles checked for her assurance. When she nodded he turned to watch for the attendant to pass. The moment she left first class in her wake, Niles and CC leapt from their seats. Niles clicked the restroom door to occupied and turned to face CC.

"Wait…Niles…aren't we going in there?" CC whispered. Niles shook his head and opened the opposite door. After he and CC stepped into the other bathroom Niles flipped the 'occupied' lever and locked the door. "Why did you want both bathrooms to appear occupied?" CC whispered letting her curiosity get the better of her.

Niles flashed his slightly evil grin. "Because, there are two of us missing from our seats, Love." Niles offered as he backed her into the sink area of the tiny first class restroom. "Now…can we continue please?"

"Oh yes…" CC growled in her most sultry voice. Niles leaned in and kissed her deeply and CC's thoughts were pulled quickly from their location or the methods to Niles' madness, when suddenly he pulled his lips from hers. "What?"

Niles pulled her onto his lap as he rather ceremoniously planted himself on the closed toilet. "I've given this a lot of thought, Love…you have to trust me."

"I do…I'm sorry…" CC cooed as she leaned back against him. Niles hiked CC's skirt up around her hips and slipped her panties down and off. A soft gasp escaped her lips as hs fingers found and danced over her already damp center. "Mmmm…Niles…"

"Shhhhh...these walls make the sheds at Home Depot seem like Fort Knox." Niles whispered into her hair sending a slight shiver down her spine which in turn make Niles twitch just a bit in he already strained trousers.

The twitch, not going unnoticed, led CC to go on the attack. She reached between her legs to release Niles' obvious arousal from its linen prison, granted with some difficulty. When she finally had him in her grasp she felt the heaviness of his breath on her neck bringing her closer to the edge. "God, Niles…that's so good…" She cooed softly as she stroked him eagerly. "I want you now, no more waiting."

"CC…not yet…I don't know if…" Niles tried to hold CC in place but she was having none of the waiting game. CC pulled herself off his lap only enough to impale herself down upon him. "Oh God, CC." Niles feared he'd lose all control as CC started her rhythm, lifting herself off him almost completely before slowly sliding herself back down.

Niles sought out CC's center again and thought he'd help her along until she grabbed his hands and held them down on her thighs. "Not this time, Niles…just you…I love the way you feel…please…" CC nearly panted and Niles thought for sure he'd lose it. "You feel so good, Niles."

"Oh, God, CC…I…can't…" Niles groaned as he could feel himself getting close.

CC continued her methodical pace driving them both closer and closer. "Can't what, Niles…" CC cooed evilly. "Can't you hold off…not even for me?"

"You are an evil witch, CC." Niles grunted. "Please…" Niles tried to move his hands. "CC…I'm too close…I'm going to…"

"Cum, Niles?" CC ground herself against him harder and harder. "Me…first…uhnnn…" She panted and came hard against him pulling his orgasm from him.

"Oh, God…..woman…" Niles managed through a tightly clenched jaw as he released himself into her. CC leaned back against him as their breathing returned to normal. "You're amazing, CC." Niles kissed her neck. "But, my Love, I fear we should return to our seats lest we be missed."

CC lifted herself carefully from him. "I don't care if we're missed." She cooed and leaned down to kiss him warmly. "I love you, Niles…" CC offered genuinely and turned to straighten herself for return to the cabin.

"Not that I don't adore hearing you saying so, but what brought that on?" Niles asked as he got himself together as well.

CC, who was now ready for her 'reappearance', straightened Niles' tie. "I just don't ever want you to think it's all about the dangerous, exciting sex…amazing though it is…I'd love you if we never did it anywhere but in bed. Actually," CC paused briefly and glanced away.

Niles lifted her chin to bring her eyes back to his. "Don't go shy on me now, woman…say your peace." Niles smiled softly at her.

"Well…I was just going to say that I'd love you still…even if we could never do it again." CC felt her cheeks warm and dreaded the idea that she was blushing.

Niles kissed her softly and chastely. "Me too, Love…me too." He pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back. "Now…let's see if the cost is clear…" Niles peeked his head out of the door and saw the back of the attendant heading into the coach cabin. "We're good, let's go." Niles opened the door and stepped out but CC pulled him into her arms again.

"You are the most amazing man, Niles…please don't ever forget it." CC rubbed noses with him.

Niles made a face at her uncharacteristic gesture. "You continue to amaze me, CC…I love you." Niles winked. "Come on…" He took her hand and they returned unnoticed to their seats.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just another idea I couldn't let go of…and now it's reached it's end...Let me know what you think. - D

**First Impressions**

Chapter 25

There they stood, silently staring. "It's weird to be here…don't you think?" She whispered softly. "I mean with the kids and all."

"I guess." He answered matching her tone. "But, we had to…"

She nodded and offered a small smile. "I can't believe it's still here."

"I know. I never would have thought after all this time." He ran his hand softly over the markings. His wavy reddish blond hair was slightly damp in the warm weather. "It's like I remember, from the last time we were here."

She laughed softly and nodded her agreement. "Its warmer today I think, but still as beautiful. It's really perfect."

The elderly man approached them quietly. "I think we're ready."

They clasped hands, took their place and watched as he addressed the gathering. "First, let me just thank you for coming. I realize it's a strange request. But for those of you in the know…well, you understand." He stood solemnly before the small assembled group. "Much has happened since that day…oh…some seventy years ago now, but old as I am…I still remember." His green eyes sparkled as he spoke with fondness of the times so many years past. "It's fitting they chose this place. It was always their special place, their birch grove. They belong here." He smiled and a single tear drifted down his weathered cheek as he turned back to the two who so resembled their parents. "Danny and Lauren would like to say something now I think."

Daniel Joseph Brightmore was Niles and CC's first born. The baby they were shocked to hear was on the way mere moments after getting married across the belly of their laboring friend. Danny, the spitting image of his father right down to his impish grin, spoke first. "Mom and Dad spoke of this place often. It was their place, like Uncle Max said. The place they shared their love for one another…so many years before finally getting to really share their lives. But, the one thing neither ever forgot was the depths with which that love was felt. I've never known two people more in love than my parents. They were completely devoted to each other, really. Don't get me wrong, as you all well know, they could fight like no other couple too, but it was part of who they were and how they loved. It was always the little things that meant the most to them. The way Mom would pick out his tie every morning, or help him with his cufflinks…" Danny paused at the memory.

"And the way Daddy used to rub Mom's feet while they watched a movie, or tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear." Lauren joined her brother in speaking about their parents. Lauren Marie Brightmore Weston was a surprise for Niles and CC. She arrived just eighteen months after Danny graced the newlywed's lives. She looked just like her mother and had the quick wit and sharp tongue to match. "They did so love each other and never let a day pass when they didn't say it. Not just with words, but with everything they did. It was a long and arduous journey that finally brought our parents together, but it made them who they were…as individuals and especially as a couple. And it all started, really, right here. Seventy years ago today our parents Niles Andrew Brightmore and Chastity Clair Babcock professed their love so here today we celebrate it."

Danny and Lauren took the matching urns from the table where they sat and placed them carefully in the cement lined hole that was prepared just at the base of that special tree. Then with little ceremony, Danny placed the marker on top, and bolted it down. When he finished, he and Lauren each placed a single orange rose on top of the marker that held the same sentiment as the tree it lay beneath. Everyone gathered, followed suit until there was a small pile of stunning orange roses lying beneath the silver birch where so very many years ago Niles carved into the bark…

Niles

~n~

Chastity

"You did the right thing, ya know." The woman said softly to Lauren. "It's what they wanted…"

Lauren embraced the woman. "Yeah…I know. It's just going to be strange…thinking of them here."

"Well, Love…" Lauren's husband Thomas started. "It's not like we're that far away…we do live at the estate now."

Lauren and the woman laughed lightly. "It's hardly an estate, Tommy." Lauren smiled. "I mean…it's been in the family for years that is true, but…an estate?"

"Lauren, it's nearly 100 acres when you add in the lake and the birch grove." Tommy explained.

Lauren looked around her just a bit. "I never realized."

"What's that little sister?" Daniel and Eve joined them. Danny married Fran and Max's daughter Eve. They had two children…Andrew and Beverly.

Lauren smiled at her brother's endearment. "I didn't realize the estate here was so large. Daddy never actually told me how extensive it is."

"That sounds like your father." The woman who still stood with then added. "You know…he was rather modest in his own way. I miss him." The woman looked away briefly. "Please remember how much your parents were loved."

Lauren moved from her husband's side and embraced the woman. "We will Grace. He loved you too." Lauren leaned in close and whispered. "I think you were always his favorite."

"Maybe…" Grace smiled. "But only until Danny and you came along."

A small group of children joined the adults. "Mom…would it be alright if we went swimming?" The girl had pale blonde hair and startling blue eyes.

"Sure, Claire. Make sure you and Andy keep an eye on the little ones." Lauren told her daughter.

Tommy smiled as the children moved to the bank of the lake. "I'll never get over how much she looks like your mom, Hon."

"I know." Lauren watched as her children, joined by Danny's children and the rest of the next generation headed toward the lake. "But Joe looks more like you than me…so we're even."

Tommy smiled. "Joe has quite a legacy to live up to, Love, for a twelve year old."

Lauren, Tommy her brother and his wife watched as the children settled in by the water. "They all have a legacy to live up to, Tommy. We've come from a rather odd pairing…the servant and the socialite." Lauren laughed recalling the title to the unwritten novel her father often spoke of. "But…I wouldn't want it any other way."

MANY YEARS LATER

"It's not much farther, Becky…come on." The young man practically whispered. "Here…this is it."

Rebecca Renee Caldwell, at twenty, is a simple and unassuming young woman. Beautiful, with short auburn hair and glowing green eyes, she was raised by a sensible mother who believed that it was the simple things in life that really mattered. Rebecca is a classic beauty to be sure, but has a sharp wit and intelligence to match, much to the enjoyment of her mother, who will never have to worry about Rebecca getting in over her head. But today, a short six months after moving to England, she's walking through a birch grove with a fine young gentleman.

They stood in the small clearing and he pointed to the spot he wanted her to see. "Niles…" Becky started with a hint of concern in her voice. "Who is Chastity?"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and dropped his chin to her shoulder. "Chastity was my Great, Great Grandmother, Becky."

She turned in his arms. "Really?" Her eyes beamed with the love she felt for this young man. Niles Andrew Brightmore, at twenty five was considered the most promising horse trainer in the country, already having two grand champions in his stable. He had wavy reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes…a throw back his father called him, telling him he's so much like his name sake it scared the locals.

"Really, really." Niles answered her and dropped his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "Becky…I uhm…" His voice faltered in his nervousness. "Will you marry me?"

Becky cupped his face in her hands. "Oh yes, Niles, I love you."

"I love you, Becky…I promise I'll spend my life making you happy." Niles slipped the ring on her waiting finger.

Becky kissed him softly and caressed his cheek. "I knew you were the one, since the first day we met in your parent's parlor."

Niles leaned down and kissed her more deeply this time. "You are an amazing woman, Becky. You know…they met in that parlor too, my Great, Great Grandparents. This was their special place…they're buried just over here…beneath their tree."

"Were they as deliriously happy as we are?" Becky asked resting her head on his shoulder as they started back out of the birch grove.

Niles smirked unseen by his lady love. "Well, it's a very interesting story…"


End file.
